First Year
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: KagKur Wins. Kurama and Kagome are seen as enemies, but can they find love under the peer pressure? Kagome enters Slytherin to uncover the mystery of her father, but things aren't always what they seem.
1. Owls Delivering Mail

IMPORTANT!!! You must be all wondering why my fic sounds like dragonruler212's, because it  
  
is. She wanted me to take over, so here I am. I am new to FF.Net, and this is my first fic, so  
  
please don't get mad if it is horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Harry Potter  
  
***  
  
Owls Delivering Mail  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
As I listened to my grandpa's voice, I mimicked his moves and voice behind his back.  
  
Kagome you have to learn this, you have to know that. Who is he kidding? His boring voice and  
  
the hot, blazing sun is enough to put anyone to sleep. Wanna know something, I think my eyes  
  
are seeing things. Maybe I am finally losing it after ten years with my superstitious grandpa. Who  
  
ever heard of owls flying under the hot sun in the afternoon?  
  
I should call Sango before I send myself to the hospital for seeing things that are not  
  
possible. "Mom!" I screeched at the top of my voice. "I am taking a permeant trip to the mental  
  
disability hospital! I'm losing it! I think there is a scrawny owl with silver feathers knocking on  
  
the widow! Also, if my friends called, tell them I love them!" Okay, so I overdid it.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" asked my mother worriedly.   
  
"No, I am seeing and hearing things." I stated in a monotone voice. "I see an owl carrying  
  
a large parcel, knocking its beak off on the window."  
  
"Why didn't you open the widow?" asked my mom as she opened it for the owl. Well,  
  
then that proves that I am not losing it. Maybe my mom is losing it, or why else would she open a  
  
widow for a owl? Okay, I am usually not this mean, but I am in a bad mood today. Usually.  
  
***  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
Why does father have to make such a big deal about attending Hogwarts? According to  
  
what I know, it's just like any other school. To add to that, I am stuck babysitting Inuyasha. This  
  
is totally strange, because I am only a few months older then him. "Quite crying." I bellowed  
  
through the corridor.   
  
"W-why a-are y-you s-so m-mean?" asked Inuyasha with a tear stained face. "I am joining  
  
a hocus pocus school, where there is no Kikyou! Wah!" I covered my ears tightly and swiftly  
  
turned into my room and bolted the door. Why do I have to be related to him? Because father had  
  
to make a stupid mistake and rut with a muggle behind my mother's back.  
  
"Wah!" came the anguished cry of Inuyasha. I dove under my covers and tried my best to  
  
block out the sound, but to no avail. One of these days, I am going to get thicker walls. "Wah!"  
  
Maybe Inuyasha was be so anguished that he would commit suicide. That would surely  
  
brighten up my day. We have a swimming pool in the back, maybe he could just place himself in  
  
the water and suffocate himself.   
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
"Sango! I can't believe it!" screeched my mother. "We have a witch in the family. I am so  
  
happy!" For some reason, the idea of attending a witchcraft school does not appeal to me. What  
  
am I going to tell Kagome? Um, hey Kagome, did I mention the fact I am a witch, and that I will  
  
start learning spells starting September first?   
  
I so want to crack my head on the wall. It does look enticing. I wonder where you go after  
  
you die. Maybe I will be able to test out my theory. "Ah." I sighed as I snatched up the phone and  
  
then dropped it again. I just remembered, I can't tell people who are not witches or wizards.  
  
School hasn't even started, and they're teaching us to lie to our best friends. Why  
  
couldn't I be a normal girl? If Kagome was going, I would be glad to go. It sounds exciting, but  
  
what if the people there are old, and have warts?  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I know I am different, but attending Hogwarts? A wizard no less? I thought I was just a  
  
demon with a past life that I still remember. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when an  
  
owl started chasing me, and I thought the girls who chase me are bad. I finally stopped running  
  
when the owl threw something at me, that I noticed was a letter.   
  
Well, I guess I should make the best of it. Mom already agreed that I could go, but the  
  
question is, where do I get the supplies? I mean, they won't just pop out of nowhere, will they?   
  
The list mentioned something about London and the Leaky Cauldron. Were going to leave for  
  
London tomorrow and get my supplies. Maybe I might just fit into this new school and actually  
  
make some real friends. Other then the girls who are always after me.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
So Kagome after reading the letter, and receiving a quick heart attack, prepared to leave  
  
for London like the rest of the students. You wouldn't imagine how pleased grandpa Higurashi  
  
was. He even gave Kagome his favorite mummified monster hand, which Kagome promptly  
  
tossed it to Buyo. With Grandpa screaming "That's an antique!"  
  
What the students don't know is that at their new school, they will be learning more than  
  
they bargained for. Maybe even find some hidden memories, that were meant to remain hidden.  
  
They might even save a lot of lives. What you can be sure of, is that their lives will never be the  
  
same again.  
  
***  
  
Please review! This is my first fic, and I would like to know what you think. I accept constructive  
  
criticism, and even flames, if they have a good reason. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry if the first chap was boring. I promise it'll get  
  
better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Harry Potter.  
  
Please VOTE for your favorite pairings. Sess/Kag, or Kur/Kag?  
  
Sess/Kag: 0  
  
Kag/Kur: 3  
  
***  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Mom, your kidding right?" I asked, knowing mother couldn't hear me. I have just  
  
arrived in London, while mother, Souta, and grandpa stayed home. She gave me a long list of  
  
directions, and the first one says to walk into the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Just as I walked in, all eyes turned toward me. I was freaked out. After a few seconds,  
  
they grumbled and returned to their drinks. Then the paper says to walk out of the Leaky  
  
Cauldron with the other door. Dead end. What is the meaning of this?  
  
Next, tap the bricks three up and two across. I waited, and when the bricks started  
  
moving, I leaped back in surprise. The wall had turned into an archway, leading to a busy street,  
  
crowded with people and shops. Maybe this trip is worth it after all.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
This is a long list of things isn't it? I looked at the list of supplies and sighed. I don't  
  
know where to get any of these. Well, first things first, I need to go to the Gringotts Bank.  
  
Though I don't see why, I don't even think I even have any wizard money. Guess I'll just check it  
  
out since mother said so.  
  
I walked through the hall of the bank, with ugly little things staring at me the whole time.  
  
I stopped when I reached the front table. There was a girl with beautiful, long, black hair in front  
  
of me. She looked as confused and as lost as I am.   
  
"The key?" asked the 'thing', now that I identified it as goblins. I watched as the girl went  
  
through her bag and held out the key.  
  
"Next." called the goblin. I walked over and handed him the key before he even asked for  
  
it. I took a glance at the girl beside me, she had blue eyes and seemed a bit nervous.   
  
"Griphook!" called the goblin. Soon, another goblin came and motioned for me and the  
  
girl to follow him.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
I finally turned around and I was shocked to find a guy who had orange hair and gorgeous  
  
green eyes. Our eyes locked, and I blushed a tinge of red for staring.   
  
"Come on." called Griphook. We followed it until we stopped at a cart. Griphook  
  
motioned for us to get in. I sat down next to the guy, and I couldn't help but blush at our  
  
closeness.   
  
"Hold on tight." warned Griphook, but before I could register what he said, we were  
  
zooming at an incredible speed. I was freaked out, but I didn't scream. The guy next to me  
  
seemed unaffected, and the next thing I knew, he was holding my hand in a comforting way.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I didn't know what possessed me to grab the girl's hand and try to comfort her, but I did  
  
when I sensed her fear. Back home I always try to get rid of the girls who are always all over me,  
  
but here I am holding a girl's hand that I don't even know.  
  
The cart pulled to a stop, and I helped the girl out. I was relieved to find that the girl was  
  
not like the girls at my old school.   
  
"Thanks." stated the girl. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Kurama." I replied.   
  
"This way." stated Griphook. "Girl, your on the right. Boy, your door is on the left."  
  
"I have a name, you know." yelled the girl. I was shocked at her outburst. She really is  
  
different from the others. "It's Kagome. Learn it, and use it." Then Kagome stomped to her door  
  
and disappeared behind it.  
  
I could tell the goblin was shocked also. I ignored it and went to my door. I was surprised  
  
to find it filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins. This must be left by father, but that would  
  
mean he was a wizard.  
  
I took a bag and filled it and closed the door, which automatically locked. I noticed I  
  
wasn't the only one who was shocked. Kagome looked almost as surprised as I am. I got back  
  
into the cart and helped Kagome in.   
  
***  
  
"I'm new to the place." I started with realizing. "Would you like to come shop with me?"  
  
"Sure." replied Kagome with a smile. We walked out together, and I didn't felt alone  
  
anymore.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm here to buy supplies for my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? Then we should need exactly the same things."   
  
"You mean your attending Hogwarts too?" asked Kagome looking excited. I nodded my  
  
head, and glanced at my list.   
  
"Want to go get robes first?" I asked. Kagome nodded, so we began our search for the  
  
shop. After a while, we spotted it and headed in.  
  
"Robes?"asked the lady.   
  
"Yes." I replied. "For the both of us."   
  
"You got a really pretty girlfriend." commented the lady.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." I stated with a tinge of blush. "We're just friends."  
  
"Oh." stated the witch. "Well, let me measure you two."  
  
After we got our robes, we went on to buy books, cauldron, and utensils. Finally all we  
  
had left was animals and wands.  
  
We walked into the animal shop, and began to look around. "How cute." cried Kagome. I  
  
walked over and took a look. Kagome was holding a white fox with brown eyes and a black tip at  
  
the end of its ears and tail. It was nuzzling Kagome with it's black nose, when I looked down  
  
and spotted another identical one, except this one had a brown tip at the ears and tail. I took the  
  
fox and went to the register.   
  
"So, you both want a fox?" asked the shopkeeper. "Those are my only foxes, and they are  
  
really rare. No one wants them, because they bite and growl at the others. It seems to take a liking  
  
to both of you. You two must be special."  
  
This had both of us blushing, and we quickly left as soon as possible. The foxes walking  
  
by our side, they seem glued to us, following us everywhere, never getting lost.   
  
"Last stop, Ollivander's Wands." called out Kagome pointing to the wand shop. As soon  
  
as we stepped in, the shopkeeper asked, "Wand hand?"  
  
"Do you mean the hand we are more comfortable with?" I asked. The shopkeeper nodded  
  
his head. We were both right handed. He motioned for me to step for ward and handed me a  
  
wand.  
  
"Well, wave it around a bit. No two Ollivander's wands are the same, and the wands  
  
chooses the wizards. This one is unicorn hair and holly, eleven inches." I waved it, and  
  
immediately the walls exploded.  
  
"No, no, that won't do." stated Ollivander as he snatched back the wand. I kept on trying  
  
until I reached the one using a fox hair and phoenix feather, thirteen inches. When I waved that  
  
one, I felt a rush of warm air, and when I waved it, gold and silver sparks shot out.   
  
Kagome went through the same process, knocking things down and everything. "Dragon  
  
heartsrings and a phoenix feather, eleven-and-a-half inches." Kagome waved the wand again,  
  
looking bored and tired.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I am getting bored and tired of this. Finally when I waved the wand containing dragon  
  
heartsrings and a phoenix feather, eleven-and-a-half inches, I felt warm. When I waved it, blue  
  
and white sparks shot out. Finally!  
  
After we got all our supplies, we went back through the archway and rented a room in the  
  
Leaky Cauldron. Kurama got a room right next to mine. When I plopped onto the bed, my fox,  
  
which I named Winter, curled around me and fell asleep.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
It's amazing, I never felt so happy in my life before. I had named my fox Youko. (I think  
  
you know why.) I closed my eyes, looking forward to tomorrow when we will be leaving for  
  
Hogwarts. I had finally made a real friend.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! VOTE for parings. ALSO, WHAT HOUSE SHOULD I PUT THEM IN?  
  
Kurama: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?  
  
Inuyasha: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Sunstar: There will be Miroku and Kikyou, but not that much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
^.^: Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Sesshyangel: I admit, I had chocolate for lunch, and dinner. I skipped breakfast, and this much  
  
sugar can cause a lot of trouble. Yes, they will meet the Harry Potter gang and all.  
  
Dragonruler212: Can it be? Little cousin wants a Kur/ Kag instead of Sess/Kag? What has this  
  
world come too? Okay, just kidding.  
  
Fawn the panther: You do? I can't believe someone likes my first story.  
  
Anime Kitsune: I didn't know what you mean. I think you wanted a Kur/Kag. I was thrown off  
  
with the fluffy part. So is I'm wrong, tell me, and I'll change the vote.  
  
Michelle: I love Kag/Kur too! Too bad their aren't many of those. Sango will get someone, don't  
  
worry. 


	3. The Train

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I wasn't going to update for a while, but all the  
  
reviews inspired me! VOTES HAS ENDED! Kag/Kur in the lead, but Sess/Kag could still Win.  
  
MY gang of friends (12) are still deciding, and the results will be POSTED next time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Harry Potter.  
  
Sess/Kag: 7  
  
Kag/Kur: 11  
  
***  
  
The Train  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I cracked my eyes open as the sunlight filtered through the window. Winter was already  
  
licking my face with it's red tongue, slobbering me with saliva. Oh, yeah, today is the day we  
  
board a the train to Hogwarts. Better check if Kurama is awake.  
  
"Kurama." I called as I knocked on his door. "Come, on, we're going to be late."  
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Kurama, from behind me. I leaped three feet in the air.  
  
"Don't do that!" I cried as I placed my hand over my pounding heart. "When did you get  
  
up?"  
  
"A while ago." Kurama replied. "Yoko wouldn't stop plastering me with saliva.   
  
"Your telling me. I got a free face wash myself." I stated, while Winter circled my legs.  
  
"Better get some breakfast before we leave." stated Kurama pointing to the table of food  
  
he ordered.  
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
Who is father kidding? Sesshoumaru watch over me? I would be thankful if he didn't try  
  
ripping my head off. "Come on, Sesshoumaru." I called. "We have to get to the train."  
  
"Little brother, do not bother me." stated Sesshoumaru, emphasizing the word brother. I  
  
knew Sesshoumaru never liked me, and never wanted a brother, but didn't he have to be this  
  
cruel. Oh, this is going to be one heck of a year.  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't you coming?" asked Sesshoumaru sitting in the car. Hey, when did he  
  
get in there? Who cares, I better go, before I get blamed for making us late. Sesshoumaru, you are  
  
really getting on my nerves.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
Father has a weird sense of humor. He knows perfectly well I despise Inuyasha, but he  
  
still makes me look after him. Maybe at this school, I'll be able to learn some spells to  
  
permanently seal Inuyasha's mouth up.  
  
"Start driving." I ordered as soon as Inuyasha scrambled in, tossing his luggage in the  
  
trunk, like tossing out the garbage. "Inuyasha, you better not make a fool of yourself at this  
  
school, understand? I do not want to be embarrassed because of you." I warned. I could hear  
  
Inuyasha grumbling and cursing, but did I care? Not the least.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I looked around the train station, until I spotted platform nine and ten. Where was  
  
platform 9 3/4? I nudged Kagome beside me, and asked, "Do you know where platform 9 3/4  
  
are?"  
  
"Yeah, mom said there was a barrier between platform nine and ten. All we have to do is  
  
run into the wall between, and we're there." stated Kagome, pointing to the list of directions her  
  
mother gave her. "Kurama." whispered Kagome. "We are getting lots of stares."  
  
"Of course, it's not everyday people have foxes following them without leashes no less. If  
  
I was them, I would be staring too." I replied. "Come on." I stated as I rushed through the barrier  
  
between nine and ten. When I looked around again, I was at platform 9 3/4, and there was the  
  
Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Wow." gasped Kagome, who just appeared behind me. "Can things get stranger then  
  
this?" We glanced at the train as we slowly boarded it. We found a compartment in the middle  
  
and settled in. Our foxes curled around our lap, and began snoozing.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
The train had began moving after a while. I gently tapped Kurama to get his attention, and  
  
handed him Winter, who was still snoozing. "Can you watch her? I want to take a look around."  
  
Kurama nodded his head and took the sleeping Winter from me. "Don't get lost." warned  
  
Kurama. I glared at him.   
  
"How can I get lost on a train?" I asked as I closed the compartment door. I walked down  
  
the aisle, until I heard chanting. I quickened my pace, there, a red-haired boy was trying to  
  
perform a charm that would change the color of his pet. There was also another girl watching, we  
  
waited, but his spell failed.  
  
"Not a very good spell, is it?" asked the girl. "My name is Hermoine, and who are you?"  
  
she asked, pointing to me, the boy who tried to perform a spell, and the black-haired boy sitting  
  
next to him.  
  
"I'm Kagome." I replied.  
  
"I'm Ron." stated the red-haired boy.  
  
"And I'm Harry." stated the black-haired boy, with a lightning scar that I just noticed.   
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Hermione a bit awed. "I read all about you, and you're a great  
  
wizard!"  
  
"He is?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You mean you never heard of Harry Potter?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"No~"I said slowly. "So what's so special?"  
  
"He was the only one who survived the attack from Voldemort." stated a white-haired  
  
boy from behind me. He was really handsome, just like Kurama. Hey, where did that come from?   
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru." stated the white-haired boy. "And from your lack of knowledge, I'd  
  
say you're a muggle born?"  
  
"What's a muggle?" I asked, very confused now.  
  
"The Sesshoumaru?" asked Hermione, blushing ten shades of red. "I read you're the  
  
eldest son of a powerful and rich wizard.  
  
"Yes, at least someone knows." stated Sesshoumaru with an air of superiority.  
  
"I don't care who you are." I stated a bit annoyed at his tone of voice. "You arrogant ass."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Hermione looked at me as if I was crazy. I ignored them and Sesshoumaru  
  
turned and left. Hermione glared holes through my head, I could tell she like Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hermione turned and left, as soon as Sesshoumaru was out of sight.  
  
Just as I thought everything was over, another white haired boy showed up, with two  
  
oversized bodyguards. "Ah, so you're the famous Harry Potter." stated the boy. "I'm Draco  
  
Malfoy. Seems like you met a Weasly, and a beautiful young girl." I did not like the way he was  
  
looking me over.  
  
I quickly turned and left, before I puked. That Draco boy was looking me all over. It was  
  
truly disgusting, you would thing he never met a girl before. I slid open the compartment door  
  
and sat across from Kurama. Winter climbed back onto my lap, from just awaking from her  
  
slumber. On the rest of the way there, I talked with Kurama about my life and his at home.  
  
***  
  
Okay, Please read and review! My cousin and I stared a Kag/Kur fan group. If you want  
  
to be NOTIFIED of my next update, you can join, and you will receive an email and link to the  
  
next chapter.   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Kagome_Kurama/  
  
Review Responses:  
  
crimsonseer: Yeah, it was kinda fast, wasn't it? I guess I wasn't Really thinking, but oh well.  
  
Please update yours soon!  
  
Cassandra: It is leaned more to that pairing, because it had more votes. Yeah, but hope you  
  
enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Lady Neko-Demon: Thanks for your vote! They will be sorted into their houses on the next chap.  
  
Dragonruler212: Nice job on the group. You could have made it a bit more appealing, you know?  
  
Where are the pictures? Come on, don't be a lazy ass!  
  
Shadow fox: I update quite soon, don't you think? Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kag-chan: I'm not sure if this is going to be a Sess/Kag. I am asking some of my friends for their  
  
opinion and vote, and they are a bit on the Kur/Kag side.  
  
Corie: Of course I'll finish it! Yeah, because this will be their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Kag+Kur4ever: I think this will become a Kag/Kur. I agree there is a lot of Sess/Kag. Even my  
  
cousin, a big fan of Sess/Kag wanted me to write a Kag/Kur. ^_^  
  
CrissyKitty: I'm not sure about all of them in Gryffindor, but their will at least be one. I will try  
  
the love triangle a bit, but I have a feeling it's going to end as a Kag/Kur.  
  
Megera: As like before, I agree, and I couldn't find a Kag/Kur fan club either! Wha! Good thing  
  
my loyal cousin started one! (Ingredients to make cousin do something: pleading, crying, and  
  
black mail!)  
  
?????????????: I'm not sure about all three being in Gryffindor, but it could happen, depending  
  
on the vote.  
  
Anime Kitsune: If my friends decide Kag/Kur, there will be a relationship and fluff. Keep your  
  
fingers crossed!  
  
Michelle: Did you mean all three in Slytherin? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
???: Thanks for your vote! Good thing I'm not an Inu fan! Or I would have to bite you, just  
  
kidding. ^_^  
  
Sunstar: I would have loved to make an alternate pairing, but it wouldn't work that way. You'll  
  
see why at the end of this fic.  
  
Hikari: Here, I wanna tell you something. Kagome is not going to be in Gryffindor. Don't tell  
  
anyone! Sh!  
  
Vampirebunny: Yeah, I love foxes! They're my favorite animals! Now you know why I like  
  
Kurama.  
  
Neko-Vixen: Please don't kill me if this doesn't end as a Sess/Kag. I'm innocent!  
  
Lily1121: Thanks for the vote, but Sess/Kag is still behind, and now the decision is with my gang  
  
of friends.  
  
Jade- inu: Hope you like this one. Don't whack me if it isn't the pairing you want! v_v I'm too  
  
young to die!  
  
Koryu: You do? Yeah, all the Weaslys did get into the same house, but I'll go by majority vote.  
  
And yes, I heard you wanted a Kag/Kur from the beginning.  
  
Trina: Sorry about that. But you didn't have to wait that long, did you?  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Haha! I update, so you can't use your powers on me! Thanks for the  
  
vote!  
  
Mizu: Thanks for the suggestions and votes. Hope you found this chapter good too! ^_~ 


	4. The Sorting Hat

Thanks, once again for the votes! My friends have voted too, so the current score is.  
  
Sess/Kag: 9  
  
Kur/Kag: 21  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this every time? Want disclaimer, go to first three chapters!  
  
***  
  
The Sorting Hat  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
We're almost there. "Kagome." I called, getting her attention from Winter. "We're almost  
  
there, and we're suppose to change into our robes."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." stated Kagome as she grabbed her robes to go change in the  
  
ladies room. (I'm not sure where they change, but she is not changing in front of Kurama.)  
  
Winter was trailing behind Kagome protectively, as if Kagome would be attacked any moment. I  
  
grabbed my robes and went the other way to go change too. Yoko was following me too, I am  
  
confused as to why though.  
  
After changing, we sat back down in our compartment, and once again the foxes curled  
  
themselves up in our laps. After a few more quiet moments, the train stopped. We all filed down  
  
the train, holding our foxes in our arms, so as to not lose them in the crowd.  
  
"First Years!" screamed a tall, large man with a messy beard and hair. A rush of first years  
  
raced to the big man. While the others went in a different directions. Not really thinking about  
  
what I was doing, I grabbed Kagome's hand, afraid I would lose her in the crowd.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I was scared when someone grabbed my hand, but I relaxed when I noticed it was  
  
Kurama. We followed the giant though a narrow path, filled with thick trees. I didn't know why,  
  
but I had a feeling that Kurama loved it. We finally stopped at the edge of a great black lake, if  
  
you looked up, you could see a castle with many towers. In the lake, there were many small  
  
boats.   
  
"Four to a boat!" hollered the giant. Kurama and I got into a boat, with Yoko around  
  
Kurama's neck. Winter was wrapped around my feet, I bent down and rubbed behind her ears.  
  
When the boat shifted, we looked up to see Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Kagome." stated Harry. "You guys don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No." I replied with a smile. I could see Ron blush even in the dark, though I'm not quite  
  
sure why. "Um, Kurama." I nudged Kurama. "This is Harry, and Ron."  
  
"Nice to meet you." stated Kurama.   
  
"Your bloody beautiful." gasped Ron without thinking.   
  
"Bloody?" I asked.  
  
"It's one of Ron's favorite words." explained Harry. "She is pretty." defended Harry.  
  
"She?" I asked, I looked at Kurama. I could tell he felt embarrassed and uneasy. "Harry,  
  
Ron."  
  
"Yes?" asked Ron still a bit nervous from complimenting Kurama, if you can call it that.  
  
"Well, you see." I started. "Kurama is not a she."  
  
"Which would make her a it?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"No." Harry sighed. "Do you mean he?"  
  
I nodded my head, and immediately Ron and Harry apologized to Kurama. "It's okay."  
  
stated Kurama. "It happens a lot at my old school."  
  
"Is that a fox?" asked Ron, pointing to the things curled around Kurama's neck.   
  
"Yes." I replied for Kurama.  
  
"He doesn't eat humans, does he?" asked Ron, backing into Harry.   
  
"No." I replied again. "Winter and Yoko wouldn't eat humans, at least it never happened  
  
before. Ron seemed to relax a bit, but not much.   
  
We soon stopped talking when the boat started moving when the giant yelled. "Forward."   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
After we left the boat, we walked up the stone steps of Hogwarts to the oak doors. I  
  
spotted Draco looking at me with that look again. Then suddenly the doors swung open. "This is  
  
Professor McGonagall." cried he giant. Slowly we followed her though the castle, when she  
  
stopped in front of another door.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." stated Professor McGonagall. "There are four houses,  
  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, the houses you are sorted  
  
into will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points, and rule breaking will cost  
  
them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points win the house cup. The sorting  
  
ceremony will begin shortly."  
  
Then she disappeared behind the doors. As soon as the door closed, I felt a pair of hands  
  
wrap around me. It was a boy with long white hair, but definitely not Sesshoumaru. "Kikyou." he  
  
whispered.  
  
"I'm not Kikyou, so please let go." I ground out.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kikyou, are you mad at me for not telling you? I know I was wron.."  
  
started the boy.  
  
"She is not Kikyou." stated both Kurama and Sesshoumaru. Before we could argue any  
  
further, the door swung open, and we walked in.   
  
***  
  
There in the middle of the aisle sat a hat on a stool, which suddenly started moving, and  
  
then began singing.  
  
I am the sorting hat.  
  
I will put you where you ought to be.  
  
I might be ugly,  
  
But never judge on what you see.  
  
You might be in Gryffindor,  
  
Where the brave and daring dwell.  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are loyal and patient.  
  
  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
Where those who are of wit and learning.  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
  
Where they are cunning, and will do all to achieve their goal.  
  
  
  
Just put me on.  
  
Your in safe hands.  
  
I will sort you into your house.  
  
For I am a thinking cap. (Okay, so I changed some and deleted quite a bit.)  
  
Everyone clapped, then Professor McGonagall called. "Granger, Hermione." She walked  
  
up and put the hat on. After a while, the hat called. "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at Gryffindor  
  
clapped their hands.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome." I slowly walked up the aisle, with boys whisling to me and  
  
whispering about me, but I wasn't paying attention. I slipped the hat on and thought I want to be  
  
in the same house my father was in, though I don't know where he was.   
  
So you want to be in the same house as your father? asked the hat telepathically. Yes. Do  
  
you know where he was? Yes, replied the hat. You are quite like your father, but also very  
  
different. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I slipped off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table, where everyone there was clapping.  
  
What the hat mean, I am like father, yet very different? "Houshi, Miroku". (bare with me please.)   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF." cried the hat.   
  
"Malfoy, Draco"   
  
"SLYTHERIN." the hat cried before he even slipped it on.  
  
"Miko, Kikyou." I looked up, she really did look like me. I could see the boy who hugged  
  
me jaw drop and gave me an apologizing and guilty look. While the other boys started hooting  
  
again.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat immediately.  
  
"Minamino, Shuichi." I glared at Kurama as he walked up. He gave me a look that said  
  
he'll explain later. He told me his name was Kurama, then why did they call him Shuichi? Did he  
  
lie to me? I could hear all the girl's sighing and whispering about how cute and handsome he is. I  
  
couldn't argue with that.  
  
"Another red head?" I could hear Draco snort. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to  
  
notice.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor's cheered once again.   
  
"Potter, Harry." Harry sat there for a long time, when the hat cried.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
"Taija, Sango!" I quickly looked up. I was so surprised. Sango looked in my direction and  
  
gave me a thumbs up and our code that we need to talk.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Taisho, Sesshoumaru." Once again, the girls stated again. Kurama, I mean Shuichi, and  
  
Sesshoumaru must be the two hottest and cutest guys in this school.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" I groaned, why him, and not Kurama? Oh well, life can't always go your  
  
way. I was wrong, the only seat left was the one next to mine. He sat down, and we immediately  
  
started a glaring contest.  
  
"Taisho, Inuyasha." oh, so their brothers, and his name is Inuyasha. I'll remember that.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha at the hat. Everybody went quite and stared at Inuyasha. "I  
  
want to be with Kikyou! Why couldn't you make a switch with me and Sesshoumaru?!" The  
  
professors came and pushed Inuyasha toward the Gryffindor table. Inuyasha was still ranting  
  
something about a stupid hat who doesn't know anything as they continued.  
  
I could tell the Gryffindor table wasn't happy about Inuyasha. They must have felt  
  
insulted by his outburst of wanting to be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. "Weasly, Ron."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Finally the sorting was over, and we listened to the headmaster say, "Tuck in." Then we  
  
started eating.   
  
***  
  
PLEASE read and review!  
  
I WANT to KNOW if I should start a new fic. It's going to be a love story between Kagome and  
  
Yoko Kurama. If three of you say yes, I'll start. Don't ask for much of a summary, because I  
  
don't know it yet. The soap opera, which will be taken from, just started a week ago on KTSF at  
  
9:00 pm. If you watch it, you got the point.  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Anime Fan: I agree there aren't much. So I am deciding wether or not to start another Kag/Kur.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Kag+Kur4ever: Sorry I couldn't put Kagome in Gryffindor! You'll find out why later on, more  
  
like the end. It does seem Kag/Kur is winning.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Yeah, I had to bother my cousin a lot to make her agree to start it for me.  
  
Crimsonseer: thanks for joining, and please update soon! I hate to be left hanging.  
  
Chihiro: Nice to hear you like my fic. So you like Kag/Kur pairings too?  
  
SESSHOUMARUS_GIRL: Sorry, I can only count it as one! Please don't kill me! I'm just going  
  
by majority vote!   
  
Rured: I agree with that life isn't easy or some fairy tale. If Sess/Kag wins, then it will be as you  
  
said. But if Kag/Kur wins, you can be sure I don't make things easy. Everyday for me life is hard,  
  
so I wouldn't make theirs any easier. Well, I'll just have to wait for the vote to end first.  
  
Sunstar: Okay, I promise I won't make it a Hermione/Sess or Sango/ Sess if Kag/Kur wins.  
  
Michelle: Well, is this fast enough? I need a break in between so, I take a day off.  
  
Mar: Is this enough for today? I hope so, because I'm tired.  
  
Mizu: That would be scary! I think Cassandra is a beautiful name! Unlike mine. Yeah, I made the  
  
sorting hat sing, but I changed a bit. I think.  
  
CHA CHA girl: I promise I won't hook Sess to Hermione! Whatever the pairing ends up to be,  
  
the other will still be a friend, a very good friend!  
  
Dragonruler212: Nice thinking cousin! Yeah, and I watched it! It fits perfectly, sort of. I'll try it,  
  
but I'll asked others first.  
  
Choclate: Nice to meet my cousins friend. Well kinda met. I think I'll skip on the sashimi stuff,  
  
but thanks for the offer.  
  
Daisy: I take it you hate Sess/Kag pairings? You sound a lot like one of my friends, she despises  
  
that pairing.  
  
Umiko: Thanks for the support on Kag/Kur.  
  
CrissyKitty: Yeah, it does, doesn't it. But that doesn't mean it's gonna be easy. Your lucky you  
  
like both pairings.  
  
DannyKen23: Thanks for the vote! It has been counted! 


	5. First Day of Class

Sorry this took so long! I had a virus, and it deleted everything! I am currently, borrowing  
  
Dragonruler212's computer.  
  
Okay, many of you GUESSED that Kagome is the daughter of Voldemort. Well, your right, and  
  
wrong. All I'm going to say, there is a lot of mix-ups, switches, and twists. (There suppose to be  
  
there, I did not type wrong! There part of the story.) Everything will be explained as this story  
  
progresses.   
  
Sess/Kag: 10  
  
Kag/Kur: 24  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? If you want one, go to first chap.  
  
***  
  
First Day of Class  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Just as I started digging my way into the pie, I felt two arms wrap around me tightly.  
  
"Sango, let go!" I chocked out between food. The arms loosened, I watched as Sango pushed a  
  
Slytherin out of his seat and plop down beside me.  
  
"Kagome, why are you in Slytherin? You do know that Slytherin is the worst house, with  
  
the worst reputation, don't you?" asked Sango with a frown, but then her smile came back on.  
  
"But we're still friends, no matter what. If people from the other houses are mean to you, I'll beat  
  
them to pulp. I know your not evil, or mean, I have known you all my life."  
  
"Thanks Sango. I'm so glad you're here. The reason I'm in Slytherin.." I stopped, not  
  
knowing what to say.  
  
~Falshback~  
  
"You would be great in Gryffindor! Even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would suit you well."  
  
stated the sorting hat.  
  
"I know, but I just want to be in the same house as my father, so I can investigate. Maybe  
  
I will finally know who my father is." I thought back at the hat.  
  
"Fine, your last name is Higurashi, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, Higurashi, married a Slytherin. SLYTHERIN!" hollered the hat.  
  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Did I make a wrong choice? There is no turning back now, if I can find who my father is,  
  
nothing else matters.   
  
"Kagome!" stated Sango in a worried voice as she shook me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, you don't have to tell me." stated Sango with a bright smile. "You can tell me  
  
when you want to. Just know that I will always be there for you."  
  
"You're a great friend." I cried as I gave Sango a big hug. I could feel everyone's eyes on  
  
us for our strange behavior, but that didn't matter.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kagome's in Slytherin? Why? This doesn't make any sense. "Hey Kurama." called Harry.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I know this might be hard." stated Ron, "but we think it is better if you stay away from  
  
Kagome."  
  
"Why?" I asked, a bit of my control slipping.  
  
"Well." stated Ron uneasily. "Slytherin is known for tricking and lying to people to reach  
  
a goal."  
  
"What Ron is saying is that he thinks Kagome might have used your friendship to get  
  
something she wants." finished Harry. "That she was just using you. All the Slytherins are like  
  
that."  
  
"No, Kagome's not like that." I defended, but inside, I felt betrayed. I blocked out the rest  
  
of Ron and Harry's conversation and continued to eat.   
  
***  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
Strange. A Hufflepuff is making friends with one of us. Though this should prove to be  
  
interesting. Ever since this meal had began, I had been observing this Kagome girl. She is strange  
  
and different, I don't know why though. The next moment, I felt someone hollering in my ear.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" screamed Inuyasha right in my ear. All attention turned to us. "Come  
  
with me to see the headmaster! I want to tell him that the stupid hat made a big mistake! I was  
  
suppose to be in Slytherin!"  
  
"Inuyasha." I stated softly, in a gentle voice. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE SCREAM IN  
  
MY EAR AGAIN!" I stated as calmly as I could. "I can hear you perfectly fine, and if you want  
  
to be in Slytherin talk to Dumbledore yourself. I don't care, nor will I ever care."  
  
"Some brother you are." stated Inuyasha as he stomped up to the headmaster, earning  
  
himself an instant detention by Professor McGonagall.   
  
Soon after Inuyasha's outburst, we were following the Slytherin Prefects back to our  
  
house. The girl Inuyasha loves is circling me like crazy, trying to seduce me. She looks like  
  
Kagome, but Kagome is so much better. Wait, did I just compare two girls? I must be tired to be  
  
thinking about these things.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
It's really cool to watch the stairs change. After the prefect gave the password, we  
  
scrambled through the portrait. The Slytherins are already plotting things to harm the other  
  
students. Their telling me their plans and everything, but I don't want to be a part of it.   
  
I walked to the girls dormitory, with the other girls asking me for my opinion. "I'm tired."  
  
I stated annoyed. As I slept in the four poster bed, I could hear the girl who looked like me,  
  
plotting with the other girls. I have a feeling I will be pulled into this no matter what I do. This is  
  
the price I pay for wanting to find my father I guess.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I couldn't sleep last night. I had been pondering what Harry and Ron had said. I resolved  
  
to talk to Kagome after potions class. First things first, better get some breakfast. Just as I sat  
  
down beside Harry and Ron, owls flew in delivering mail. Ron and Harry were reading about the  
  
Gringotts break-in, when someone screamed.  
  
"It's a howler! Kagome's got a howler on her first day of class." cried a Slytherin boy.  
  
Now everyone's attention was turned to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU END UP IN SLYTHERIN? I RAISED  
  
YOU TO BE A GOOD GIRL, BUT YOU STILL END UP LIKE YOUR FATHER!" screamed  
  
the voice of Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Well, that was pleasant." stated Kagome with a smile, not caring at all. Maybe Harry and  
  
Ron we're right.   
  
  
  
***  
  
I kept on glancing at Kagome as we walked toward potions class through the narrow  
  
passageways, and into the dungeon. The girls kept swarming around me and that Sesshoumaru  
  
guy. That was when we met Peeves, the Poltergeist, a real trouble maker. He started throwing  
  
things at us, the Gryffindors.  
  
I had just about enough, when a spell was cast, knocking peeves away. It was Kagome,  
  
she had her wand out, like Hermione. "Peeves." stated Kagome coldly. "If you ever get in my  
  
way again, I will make sure it will be painful, even if you are a ghost."  
  
"I-I w-won't!" cried Peeves and dashed away, saying. "What's the meaning of this? She  
  
just asked me this morning to do this, and now she's casting spells on me."  
  
So it is true. Kagome really isn't what she seemed to be. That was when Snape appeared.  
  
"What happened?" asked Snape in a really cold voice.  
  
"Kagome just saved the Gryffindors butts." stated Malfoy with a smirk. "The Gryffindors  
  
and Peeves started a fight, and Kagome stopped it."  
  
"Who started the fight?" asked Snape.  
  
"The Gryffindors." lied Malfoy. So this whole thing was a set-up? I can't believe Kagome  
  
was part of this, but I saw it with my own eyes.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for causing trouble. Twenty points to Higurashi for cleaning  
  
it up." stated Snape unfairly. He favored the Slytherins, because it was his house.  
  
Throughout the lessons, Snape continued to pick on the Gryffindors, especially Harry. He  
  
picked on me too, but I had already studied all the lessons, and knew all the answers. Though he  
  
didn't award any points. Kagome was asked questions too, seems like she had studied too. Snape  
  
had awarded Kagome twenty points every time she answered correctly. Inuyasha had lost the  
  
most points. After class, I left with Harry and Ron, angry at all the Slytherins. All.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I could tell Kurama was mad at me. He must think I set this up, and wanted this. I didn't,  
  
I had wanted to just leave class, but I didn't. As if Kurama angry with me wasn't bad enough,  
  
Malfoy decided it was a good time to shower me with gifts, that I don't want.   
  
After all the classes, I sat down for lunch. Harry, Ron, and Kurama we're no where in  
  
sight. Sango plopped down beside me again, I smiled, Sango is the only one here that is a true  
  
friend. As we ate, I told Sango all that happened, leaving out the part about Kurama.   
  
We stopped talking when Inuyasha suddenly tripped and landed flat on his face. "What  
  
happened?" asked Kikyou, with a feigned voice of concern.  
  
"I slipped?" supplied Inuyasha as he stood up, his meal still on his head, forgotten.  
  
"Kikyou, I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too." stated Kikyou bored. I turned back to Sango and resumed our conversation,  
  
blocking out the idiot's voice.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I don't know why. I made friends with Ron and Harry, but I don't feel happiness. I feel  
  
empty inside. I trudged up the steps, and into my dormitory. "Yoko." I called. I looked  
  
everywhere, but Yoko was nowhere in sight.  
  
I walked back out of the portrait and walked down the hall. I spotted Yoko, but he was  
  
curled up with Winter, snoozing. Kagome and Sesshoumaru, were again, having a glaring  
  
contest. Kagome lost, and gave a small pout. "Better get back before we're caught." stated  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly.  
  
"Yeah, my grades are going to stay above yours." stated Kagome as she separated Yoko  
  
from Winter. "Your grades might be good, but mine is better."  
  
"Not in your dreams." retorted Sesshoumaru. "We'll see after this year. You aren't the  
  
only brilliant one. So far there is four of us that is capable of having the best grade, but I will  
  
win."  
  
"When you said four, did you mean you, me, Hermione, and Shuichi?"  
  
"Precisely." stated Sesshoumaru as they walked back to Slytherin house, bickering about  
  
other things. Yoko walked up to me with a sad expression. I looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
  
again, and felt a zap of pain in my heart. I picked Yoko up, and left, not wanting to see anymore.  
  
Kagome lied to me. We were never friends from the beginning, right? I have to forget the  
  
good times we had together, because from now on we will be enemies. Just the thought of that,  
  
gives me a headache.   
  
***  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
I can't believe I'm saying this, but I enjoy having glaring contest with Kagome. Bickering  
  
seems like another of our favorite hobbies. Kagome is so different from all the other Slytherins. I  
  
am beginning to doubt the fact that Kagome was meant to be in Slytherin. Earlier today, when  
  
Peeves said Kagome went to him, asking him to cause trouble, it was not possible. We were at  
  
the breakfast table glaring and fighting with words.  
  
It must have been Kikyou. Kikyou did not say it was her, and Kagome didn't say it wasn't  
  
her, so the Gryffindors are angry at her, while the Slytherins are praising her. I can tell Kagome  
  
isn't happy, but she still has that smiling face.   
  
Kagome is the only one I spoken to all the time, though we might look like we hate each  
  
other, but I feel really close to her already. I must have ate something wrong to think like this.  
  
Maybe after I sleep, I can take out all this nonsense.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review. If you have QUESTIONS, please ask, I will answer them the best I can,  
  
without giving the story away.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
crimsonseer: Sorry I disappointed you by putting Kagome in Slytherin, but things aren't always  
  
what they seem. I promise this will have a happy ending.  
  
Gemini: I had the feeling many people would be unhappy with the house arrangements, but there  
  
is a reason. It is really important in this story that Kagome was in Slytherin, you'll see why later  
  
on. About Voldemort being Kagome's father, your right, and wrong. I can't tell you why, or I'll  
  
give it away, but there will be clues along the way.  
  
Hunedoara: Is this longer? I'm not really sure, but I'm not very good at writing long chapters.  
  
Dragonruler212: Duh your voting for it! You're the one who came up with it. I hope this chapter  
  
answered your ?'s.  
  
  
  
M.e.: Your definitely right about the fact their isn't much of Kag/Kur fics.   
  
CrissyKitty: Well, like I said before, Kagome is and isn't Voldemort's daughter. It's hard to  
  
explain without giving it away, so you'll just have to wait for the explanations as the story goes  
  
on.   
  
Kag+Kur4ever: Yeah, I will, look for it in a while. Maybe tonight, or tommorow.  
  
Jade- inu: You'll just have to wait for the explanation later on in the story. I promise it will be  
  
answered.  
  
Anime Fan: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chocolate: Your telling me, what are you talking about? And you can't command me to do  
  
anything! ^_^  
  
LADY OF THE sqiurrels: Nice name, and once again, the reason Kagome is in Slytherin will be  
  
revealed later. No, Snape is not Kagome's father. Kagome will kinda be like an outsider,  
  
diagreeing with their actions and stuff. The Slytherins will continue trying to make Kagome join  
  
them, and Sesshoumaru, well you'll see.  
  
Michelle: glad you liked it, hope you like this one too. The new fic should be up soon, look for it  
  
later on.  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!: Sorry to disappoint you, and voldemort being Kagome's dad, is right and wrong.  
  
If you will continue reading, it will make more sense. The reason for doing this, is because I  
  
don't believe that everything should be happy and going Kagome's way. Life isn't that way, but I  
  
can tell you this will end happily. Everything will be resolved, so just be patient, okay? ^_^  
  
CelestialStar: thanks for your votes. It really helped, and the new fic will be up soon.  
  
Miserymistmenthe: From the votes, Sess/Kag aren't winning, but that doesn't mean they can't. If  
  
it doesn't, Kagome and Sesshoumaru will still be friends and all that. ^_~  
  
animegirl: Kag/Kur is winning, so this will be a Kag/Kur, unless a surge of Sess/Kag votes come  
  
in. You'll just have to wait, and the new fic will be out really soon.  
  
Dragon Rae: hystarical is actually spelled hysterical. Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Thanks for being the one to understand one of the main reasons Kagome is in  
  
Slytherin. It might be a little sad, but things will work out. ^_^ 


	6. Flying Lessons

Thanks for the reviews, though I could tell most of you are upset with my decisions. Anyway,  
  
lets move on.  
  
Sess/Kag: 11  
  
Kur/Kag: 28  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to first chapter. I don't own the song.  
  
***  
  
Flying Lessons  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Sesshoumaru might seem cold and evil, but after you know him for a while, he really isn't  
  
that bad. I am really beginning to doubt my right choice of houses. Kikyou is continually pulling  
  
pranks, making everyone think I'm the one. Why in the world does Kikyou have to look like my  
  
mirror image? Isn't life bad enough for me already?  
  
Actually it doesn't really matter what others think of me, as long as Sango is with me. But  
  
for some reason I really care about how Kurama sees me. Speaking of that, he never explained to  
  
me why he told me his name was Kurama, when all the teachers call him Shuichi. I'll probably  
  
never find out.  
  
I spotted Sesshoumaru sitting at the Slytherin table with girls from all houses crowding  
  
around him. Maybe I should save him from the torture, or not. I quickly turned away as boys  
  
started walking toward me, minus the Gryffindor boys. I quickly managed to plop down next to  
  
the seat Sesshoumaru saved me. I could feel all the girls glare on me, the most intense one  
  
belonging to Kikyou and her group of friends.  
  
"It's just so peaceful here isn't it?" I asked Sesshoumaru sarcastically.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned toward me and stated emotionlessly. "It sure is, I haven't felt this  
  
happy in my life." Never mind, talking to Sesshoumaru is still like talking to an ice-cube. I don't  
  
know how much more of this I can take, at least nothing can get worse. Or not. Malfoy just  
  
seated himself right next to me, giving me that lustful look again, and smirked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and motioned for Sango to come to my rescue. Sango walked over and  
  
glared at Malfoy. "Move."  
  
"What if I don't?" asked Malfoy with a air of superiority. Sango smiled again, grabbed  
  
Malfoy by the ears and pulled him away from me.   
  
"I think you need a personal body guard." stated Sango with a small smirk, glancing at the  
  
boys.  
  
"Your telling me." I stated with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"Then I'll take the kob." stated Sango happily. "In addition to being your best friend, I'll  
  
be your body guard, advisor, and matchmaker."  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed, and quickly covered my mouth and whispered. "Who gave you  
  
that right?"   
  
"I did." stated Sango happily. I groaned and buried myself in my food. That was when  
  
owls swooped in, again.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
I had been watching Kagome from the corner of my eye, though I don't know why I'm  
  
doing this. I noticed Winter was being even more protective of Kagome, following her to every  
  
class, and everywhere imaginable. Not to mention the fact that Yoko seems to spend most of his  
  
time with Kagome too. It seems as if Kagome is a magnet for animals.   
  
The school owlery seems more fond of her that everyone else. Why am I thinking about  
  
her again? After a while, owls swooped in, dropping packages and letters. Neville received a  
  
small ball, that I identified as a rememberall. That was when Malfoy and his lackeys showed up  
  
and snatched the ball from Neville, and started taunting him.  
  
I had enough of the way Slytherins treated us, and jinxed Malfoy. Grabbed the  
  
rememberall, and returned it to Neville. Then I left with my house to the field for flying lessons.  
  
Just our luck, flying lessons with Slytherin. I was surprised when Malfoy showed up, the jinx I  
  
did was quite complicated. I wonder how he got out of it.  
  
"Okay class, I'm madam Hooch, step up to your brooms and say up." We did as we were  
  
told.   
  
"Up." we all shouted. My flew into my hands with ease, like Harry's. Ron was having a  
  
bit of trouble, same with Neville and the others. I glanced at the Slytherins. Malfoy was just  
  
having a handful too, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome managed to do it with ease. Currently  
  
Kagome was trying to get Sesshoumaru to talk, but he just nodded his head. I felt the sharp pain  
  
in my heart, again.  
  
"Mount your brooms, and kick off when I blow the whistle." stated Madam Hooch.  
  
Neville lost control of his broom and zoomed high into the air, dropping down, and was sent to  
  
the hospital wings. Malfoy had the rememberall that belonged to Neville, and mounted his  
  
broom.  
  
Harry quickly mounted his, and shouted for Malfoy to drop it. That was when I noticed  
  
Goyal and Crabbe getting on their brooms, and attempting to knock Harry down.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I immediately knew what Malfoy and his friends were trying to do. I couldn't allow this  
  
to happen, and quickly mounted my broom and zoomed up on top speed. I quickly grabbed Harry  
  
out of the way before Crabbe punched, and he just barely missed me. I could hear shouting at the  
  
bottom, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
What does Kagome think she is doing? I watched as Crabbe nearly pummeled her. I  
  
couldn't watch anymore, though I knew Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Madam  
  
Hooch were here, I mounted my broom. "Get down now!" I heard the teachers shout, but it didn't  
  
matter right now.  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I couldn't just stand there and watch as this chase kept up. I grabbed the broom, not  
  
caring if I get expelled, and mounted. I never knew I could fly this fast, but then I noticed  
  
Sesshoumaru was also in the air. What is he doing up here? I had no time to think about this,  
  
when Harry was falling, from bumping into Malfoy. I sped up and caught Harry midway, as  
  
Kagome stopped Malfoy from falling to his death.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle were trying to save their Master, but when Kagome caught Malfoy, the  
  
big oafs couldn't stop and pushed her off the broom accidently. I could feel my heartbeat stop  
  
and tried my best to reach her in time, but I couldn't make it, I was to far away.  
  
That was when a white blur snatched Kagome and landed safely on the ground. It was  
  
Sesshoumaru, and I could hear his voice. "Don't do that again! If you die, who am I suppose to  
  
argue with?"  
  
"Sorry." apologized Kagome, giving Sesshoumaru a bright smile. I quickly landed with  
  
Harry and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Kagome nodded her head.   
  
"Okay, that's it!" screeched McGonagall. "Harry, and Shuichi, you two come with me.  
  
Snape, I'll leave your house to you." Then she walked away with me and Harry following.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I hope Harry and Kurama will be okay. "Higurashi, Taisho, Malfoy, and you two  
  
buffoons, come with me." snarled Snape. Oh well, the worst that can happen is that I get  
  
expelled. But then Sesshoumaru would get expelled because of me, I felt horrible.  
  
Snape turned to us when we were out of the fields and stated. "Malfoy, and you two  
  
buffoons can go. You two, follow me." So we continued to follow Snape in silence, though I  
  
shared a glance with Sesshoumaru. His face was impassive again.  
  
  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
Why did I do that? It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. It doesn't really  
  
matter if I get expelled, father probably wouldn't even care. We stopped when Snape suddenly  
  
grabbed a student from the Herbology class. "Here, is your seeker." stated Snape, pointing to me,  
  
"and here is your new keeper. Get rid of the other one." pointing to Kagome.  
  
Guess we're selected for Quidditch. It has been so long since a first year was allowed to  
  
play in the game. I could hear Kagome groan, and couldn't smirk.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I thought we were both in for it, but I was surprised when we stopped at the Defense  
  
Against the Dark Arts class. "This is Oliver Wood." introduced McGonagall. "He is the  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch captain."  
  
"Wood, I found your seeker." stated McGonagall, pointing to Harry, "and a someone to  
  
take Alicia Spinnets place. She wanted to quite, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." stated Oliver, "they're first years, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, but their extremely good."  
  
"Then they must be great excellent to be allowed to play in their first years!" exclaimed  
  
Wood excitedly. "I'll tell you more about the game tomorrow at break."   
  
I knew I should feel happiness for making the team, but I feel as empty as a black hole.  
  
The image of Sesshoumaru catching Kagome kept on flashing through my mind. I told Harry to  
  
go on to tell Ron the good news, I need some time to think alone. I slowly trudged to the school  
  
garden, where I feel the safest. I looked at the flowers, as the blazing sun showed them with his  
  
rays.   
  
The flowers lean toward me, I knelt down, and sped the blooming of some of the flowers.  
  
I closed my eyes, and tried to enjoy the peace. For some strange reason I had the urge to sing out  
  
my feelings.  
  
*Yorusora ga hiraku koro  
  
Matataku ake no hoshi*  
  
Kagome walked toward the source and stopped in her tracks when she noticed the outline of  
  
Kurama. Kagome stayed hidden in the shadows, and listened in on him.  
  
*Yami ni ikite 'ta ore no kokoro ni  
  
Tomotta yume no you sa*  
  
I had been hiding my past from everyone, even my mother. I had no friends, because I was  
  
different.  
  
*---------wasurnai  
  
Tozasareta kono mune wo aketa kimi wo*  
  
Kagome, you were the first friend I had ever had. I finally had someone to tell my problems too.   
  
*Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari  
  
Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo  
  
Tsuku basho wa hitotsu...*  
  
But all this was a lie. It is time to say our farewells, and forget about each other, but I can't bring  
  
myself to do it.   
  
Sango had stopped to listen also, she had been following Kagome, because she wasn't her usual  
  
self.  
  
*Deatta koto sae mo  
  
Kiseki to yobeba ii*  
  
Then why had we met and became friends in the first place? Is fate playing with me?  
  
*Tomo ni hashitta tsukihi wo subete   
  
Hokori ni dekiru kara*  
  
Even though our time together was short, and everything was a lie, I still felt the happiness. I'm  
  
not really sure I want to forget the time we spent together.  
  
*-------arukidasu  
  
Kono mune no kienu hoshi tsurete iku yo*  
  
Sango was glancing between Shuichi's sad expression to Kagome tear streaked face.   
  
*Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa  
  
Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba  
  
Kiki to mata aeru....*  
  
But maybe there is still a chance? I might not have to say goodbye, but who am I kidding? We  
  
are enemies now, and you have deceived me.   
  
*Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari  
  
Kokoro nara ore wa soba ni iru sa*  
  
Maybe I should put the past behind me and start over again new tomorrow. But I know I will  
  
never be able to truly forget our short friendship.  
  
*Kitto sayonara wa pirioda janai sa  
  
Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo  
  
Tsuku basho wa hitotsu*  
  
"Kurama." whispered Kagome. Sango looked confused, Kurama?   
  
*Sou sa Sayonara wa subete no hajimari  
  
Dare mo mina tabi no tochuu dakara*  
  
Okay, I am going to solve things here. Thought Sango firmly. Things aren't right here.  
  
Sou sa Sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa  
  
Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba  
  
Itsu ka mata aeru...*  
  
I hope that one day that you will change, and that we can become friends once more.   
  
(Lyrics by Mori Yuriko. Composer is Hanada Takefumi. Singer is Ogata Megumi, aka Kurama.  
  
Lyric sheet lent by Shiro Misako.)   
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Kagome quickly crept away, followed by Sango, then Kurama. Kurama still didn't know  
  
that Kagome and Sango had been listening in on him. Halfway through the hall, Sango grabbed  
  
Kagome and pulled her into an empty room. "Spill girl, everything." Kagome nodded her head at  
  
the look Sango was giving her.  
  
Kurama stopped walking when he heard voices in an unused room. He noticed the voice  
  
belonged to Kagome and her friend, and couldn't help but listen in with his acute hearing.  
  
"I wouldn't usually be this nosy, but Kagome why are you in Slytherin?" asked Sango.  
  
Kurama tensed outside, awaiting the answer he wanted so much. "I wanted to be in it."  
  
stated Kagome as tears continued to fall.  
  
"Why?" asked Sango throughly confused now.   
  
"The hat told me the best place for me was Gryffindor, and that even Ravenclaw and  
  
Hufflepuff would have suited me better." stated Kagome, avoiding Sango's question.  
  
"Kagome." said Sango in a warning voice.   
  
"Okay, oaky." stated Kagome. "I just wanted to investigate who my father was."  
  
"But why in Slytherin?"  
  
"Sango, just drop it okay? I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine, but is it true that you did all those pranks?"  
  
"Of course not!" exclaimed Kagome. "Kikyou plots them every night, and I can't do a  
  
thing about them."  
  
"So its Kikyou? Then why don't you say so?"  
  
"Who would believe me? Kikyou looks exactly like me, and her point was to make it  
  
look like I did it. It would just make it look like I was trying to push things onto Kikyou."  
  
"Last question." promised Sango. "Who is Kurama? I heard you murmuring his name in  
  
the garden while crying."  
  
Kurama was shocked to hear all these confessions from outside, and relived, not to  
  
mention guilty. Kurama's ears pricked up when the topic changed to him.  
  
"Kurama is...um..is...uh....he...was." stuttered Kagome.   
  
"Oh Kagome, what's wrong with you? You already told me your secrets, and your  
  
stuttering over a name?"  
  
Before Kagome could say another word, the door swung open. Kurama was standing in  
  
the doorway. "I am."  
  
***  
  
Please read and review! Please FORGIVE me for the song part, I couldn't help it, and I know it's  
  
horrible. This was my first time. Anyway, my NEW fic is out, and it's a Youko Kurama/ Kagome  
  
pairing. Its called Hard Earned Love. Please check it out, if you haven't.  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Geminia: That's what I'm planning to do, but they will be consider as sequels. Kagome being in  
  
a different house will be debated on more when I reach near the end. ^_^  
  
crimsonseer: I'll try to make it fluffier, but you'll just have to wait. I need to sort everything out  
  
first, kinda. Update yours soon too, I'm getting quite impatient. Though I'm still not allowed to  
  
review any fics! v_v  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: I read your fics, and they were great, but the stupid review button  
  
wouldn't work! v_v  
  
Sunstar-1217: As usual, I'll go by majority votes, and I don't plan for Kagome and Kurama to  
  
stay enemies. That would just be way to sad.  
  
Jessy: Thanks for the vote and review, and Kag/Kur stories are rare. Maybe you can go read my  
  
new one, its also Kak/Kur.  
  
Itazura-chan: I wrote more, but I think I'll be in bed the rest of today. Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter.  
  
Jaymalee: Okay, I just made him learn the truth. I'll try to bring them together the next chapter,  
  
okay? Finally someone isn't mad at me for putting Kagome in Slytherin! Yes, and I hate the  
  
Slytherin students a lot too. I put Sango in Hufflepuff, because they are known for their loyalty  
  
to friends. I promise I won't her Sesshoumaru's feelings, and Kagome being Voldemort's  
  
daughter, well let's just say, don't tell anyone, blood related. Why? Find out for yourslef.  
  
Mizu: I'll let Kagome and Kurama have some time together next chapter, okay? And I won't  
  
make life that cruel either, so don't worry.  
  
Michelle: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. Wizard's Duel

Okay, lets begin before I decide I need to eat, again. Thanks for the votes and reviews!   
  
Sess/Kag: 13  
  
Kag/Kur: 31  
  
Disclaimer: Quite asking! Go back to the first chapter, or something.   
  
***  
  
Wizard's Duel  
  
  
  
~Last time~  
  
Before Kagome could say another word, the door swung open. Kurama was standing in  
  
the doorway. "I am."  
  
~This chapter~  
  
"Shuichi?" asked Sango confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here because you were talking about me." stated Kurama as he turned toward  
  
Kagome. "I'm so sorry Kagome for believing in gossips."  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Is Kurama apologizing to me? I could feel tears welling up in my eyes once again.  
  
"Kurama." was all I could say. Kurama knelt down beside me and gave me a hug, while Sango  
  
sat there looking stunned.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, why is Shuichi, Kurama?" asked Sango, unable to hold in  
  
her curiosity any longer.  
  
"I don't know." I replied. "He told me his name was Kurama, but everyone else calls him  
  
Shuichi."   
  
"My name is Shuichi." stated Kurama, "but I preferred to be called Kurama."  
  
"Oh." stated Sango softly, then raised her voice. "What did you do to make Kagome cry  
  
like that? For a guy no less. She never cries over trivial things, and if you did something really  
  
bad,..." Sango was giving Kurama a menacing look.   
  
"It's nothing Sango." I stated with a smile. "I was just scared that I would lose one of my  
  
friends." I turned and looked at Kurama. "But I think I won't have to lose him."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." stated Sango, smiling. "So, your friend right? As you know earlier,  
  
I claimed that I was your matchmaker. So I will be closely examining Shu..Kurama. If I find he  
  
isn't suitable for you, I will find you a new match." I sweat dropped along with Kurama, and  
  
turned twenty shades of red.  
  
"Sango, we're just friends." I stated, with another blush.  
  
"Right." said Sango slowly. "Come on, it's lunch time, and I'm hungry." Sango ran out  
  
the door, and raced down the hall.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" I called, then I grabbed Kurama's hand, and raced after Sango. By the  
  
time we were at doors, we were out of breath. I released Kurama's hand and took a seat at the  
  
Slytherin table. Sesshoumaru turned to look at me, with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You were crying." he stated as he turned away.   
  
"Aren't you Mr. Observant today." I stated sarcastically.   
  
"Potter, Minamino, eating your last meal?" asked Malfoy, with a smug look. I rolled my  
  
eyes and watched the argument like everyone else.  
  
"I challenge you to a wizard's duel." stated Malfoy after more talking. "I bet you don't  
  
even know what it is."  
  
"Of course he does." defended Ron, "I'm his second."  
  
"Fine, how about midnight, today?" asked Malfoy as he left.  
  
***  
  
I met Kurama in the garden later, and he told me everything. "They will be fine." assured  
  
Kurama. "None of them knows enough magic to kill each other."  
  
"Unlike you." I stated. "Kurama, you might be able to hide from others, but I know you  
  
probably know more magic than a third year." Kurama just smirked.  
  
"Same with you." retorted Kurama as we sat down on the grass and enjoyed each others  
  
presence. Unknown to us, Sango was taking notes on our actions, words, and reactions.   
  
~That midnight~   
  
I quickly raced down the hall, and into the Gryffindor section. I was stopped by the  
  
portrait lady. "What is a Slytherin doing here?" asked the lady. I ignored the question and gave  
  
her the password. She was shocked that I knew the password, but swung open for me anyway. I  
  
quickly raced into the boys dormitory and looked for Kurama.  
  
I tip toad though, until I spotted Kurama asleep. I covered his mouth and shook him  
  
awake. I motioned for him to meet me outside. He nodded, and I got outside as he dressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kurama with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I replied. "But Harry and Ron won't be. Malfoy is not going to the duel. He  
  
set it up, and Filch will be in that corridor at this time."  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, and ran towards the place where the duel was suppose  
  
to take place. When we reached the place, Peeves was screaming. "Students out of bed!" Kagome  
  
walked up to Peeves and glared at him.   
  
"L-lady K-Kagome." gasped Peeves as he covered his head.   
  
"Shut up, or I will do it permanently." I snarled. "If Filch finds us, lets just say you won't  
  
like it."  
  
"Y-yes, Mam." stuttered Peeves as he floated away, shouting in another corridor, acting  
  
as a diversion.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Kagome, full of hostility. "Your probably in  
  
this with Malfoy. Now you even try to get Shuichi in trouble. Shuichi, are you okay?" asked  
  
Hermione with a blush. I am beginning to despise this girl.   
  
"I hear someone coming, let's go." We raced though halls, until we reached the third floor  
  
corridor and went in. Neville was clinging to Harry, and we were all panting. When we turned  
  
around, we were shocked to see a big dog with three heads. We silenced our screams.  
  
"How cute!" gasped Kagome with a smile. Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her  
  
mind.  
  
"Look there." stated Hermione. "There's a trap door.  
  
That dog must be guarding whatever Hagrid brought back from Gringotts."stated Harry.  
  
We quickly scrambled out, pulling Kagome with us, who wanted to pet the dog.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Malfoy looked in horror as Harry and I walked in. "You weren't  
  
expelled?" asked Malfoy not believing it. Then owls fluttered in, dropping two packages, one for  
  
me, and the other for Harry.  
  
We unwrapped it to find a Nimbus Two Thousand. "No." replied Harry. "But we were  
  
elected to play on the quidditch team." Malfoy stomped away angrily.   
  
I looked to the Slytherin table, but Kagome wasn't there. Sesshoumaru, strangely enough,  
  
wasn't either. I wanted to go look for Kagome, but Harry dragged me onto the field to practice  
  
for Quidditch. Oliver Wood met us there, and explained to us the game.  
  
That was when the Slytherin team captain showed up. "What are you doing here?" asked  
  
Wood.  
  
"Training our new seeker and keeper." stated the Slytherin. I looked behind him, and was  
  
shocked to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Them!" exclaimed Harry. We looked up, and there was the Gryffindor and Slytherin  
  
house, along with some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs. They were all watching us as the captains  
  
explained the game and as we practiced. As always, it ended in a big argument. The crowd were  
  
also joining in.   
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there, not caring, while Kagome was flying around on her new  
  
broom. I got on mine and tried to toss the quaffle into the goals as Kagome blocked them.  
  
Everyone had stopped arguing now, and were watching us.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Next class was charms. I watched as Hermione tried to start a conversation with Kurama.  
  
I wasn't to happy with this, neither was Kurama. We could tell she was flirting.   
  
"Today we will learn about levitating." stated Professor Flitwick. "Just swish and flick,  
  
while saying Wingardium Leviosa. Remember to say it correctly."   
  
This was piece of cake. My immediately went all the way to the rooftop, same with  
  
Kurama and Sesshoumaru. "Wow!"gasped everyone, even the Professor.   
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor, and twenty to the Slytherins." stated the Professor happily.  
  
"You three walk around and help the students who need help." I watched as Hermione showed  
  
Harry how to do the spell. She was good, but compared to the three of us, she was way off. As  
  
soon as Kurama walked past her, she went after him and asked him for help. I rolled my eyes,  
  
and walked toward them.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione needs some help." stated Kurama.   
  
"I'll help her." I stated with a grin. "Hm, we're out of feathers." I looked at the table and  
  
said. "You swish and flick like this. Then you say Wingardium Leviosa." Showing her the  
  
correct pronounciations, sending the table zooming into the roof.  
  
"Twenty points to Slytherin." stated the Professor. "For being able to levitate a large table  
  
that high." Kurama smiled at me, as Hermione turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment.  
  
"Good job." stated Sesshoumaru emotionlessly. "I was wrong about their being four  
  
students able to reach number one. It's three." he said, looking at Hermione. Hermione turned  
  
ever redder and left in rage.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review.   
  
Review Responses:   
  
crimsonseer: Glad you like it, and I love your story very much too. Hope you update sooner!  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Thanks for reading, and your stories are great, too bad I can't review  
  
properly. Guess you'll just have to receive emails from me until it's fixed. It will probably take a  
  
miracle.  
  
MoonLightning: I'm glad you enjoy my crossover. I love doing crossovers, and your vote has  
  
been counted, and it is winning.  
  
Ambarina: Thanks for reading my crossovers. If you read this chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Arrow-card: Yeah, it's really painful to have a broken heart. I feel it a lot, especially when my  
  
boyfriend left me, and my one of my best friend turned out to not be even my friend. She was just  
  
using me to get good grades. v_v  
  
Baka-Neko X3: Thanks for the vote, though it's not winning.  
  
Misermistmenthe: I have a feeling this will be a Kag/Kur. Sorry!  
  
Mar: Uh, sure I guess. Did you like this chapter?  
  
Celtic*Lady*Knight: Yeah, that is a funny image. I couldn't help myself. The song is sung by  
  
Kurama, and it's called, Sayonara Wa Mirai No Hajimari.  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate that.  
  
Anime Fan: I'm glad you like the way I'm writing this. My spelling sucks too, I have to reread so  
  
many times, and still have mistakes.  
  
Crystal Sapphire: I can't spill quite yet, but it will be soon. The summary did suck, didn't it? I  
  
could never write a good summary. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Michelle: Glad you like the pairing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
Skye: Don't go on a rampage! Please? Oh, did I leave a cliff hanger last time? I don't remember.  
  
Well, did you like this chapter?  
  
I'll Never Tell: Glad you like the pairings. Check out my other fics. They are also Kag/Kur. I  
  
love that pairing, they're so cute together! 


	8. Halloween

Talk about a boring life. Oh well, lets start on the next chapter. Wait just a sec, as I get my snacks  
  
and music.  
  
Sess/Kag: 15  
  
Kag/Kur: 32  
  
VOTES ENDED! KURAMA WINS!  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Halloween  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"It's Halloween!" exclaimed Sango loudly in my ear. I rubbed my ears and glared at her.  
  
"I know, and I can hear you perfectly fine, without your screaming." I yelled back. "Hey!  
  
Kurama!" Kurama quickly raced to catch up with us, Harry and Ron not far behind.  
  
"Kurama, what are you doing?" asked Ron in a whisper. "She's a Slytherin, she's evil!"  
  
"Harry, Ron, Kagome is my best friend, and I like to be around her. If you guys don't, just  
  
go on into the Great Hall." replied Kurama, with an irritated look. Harry and Ron shook their  
  
head, and tried their best to smile at me. We walked into the Hall, earning many glances, at our  
  
weird group.  
  
"Hey, Sess-chan!" I called. Now everyone's eyes were on me. I took a seat beside  
  
Sesshoumaru, as he continued to glare at me.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Sess-chan? When did they become so close? Oh, no, it's that feeling again. Could this  
  
strange feeling be, jealousy? Harry and Ron had already taken a seat at the Gryffindor table, but I  
  
continued to walk toward the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron gave me curious looks, and tried to  
  
call me back.  
  
"Kurama! You passed our table!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yeah, hurry and take a seat." added Ron. I ignored them, and took a seat next to  
  
Kagome. Sango sat across from Kagome, scribbling in her notebook.   
  
"Minamino, do you need glasses?" asked Malfoy with a smirk. "This is the Slytherin  
  
table."  
  
"Shut-up, Malfoy." stated Kagome as Sango pushed Malfoy away. "Kurama and Sango  
  
are my friends, so of course they're sitting with me." Malfoy glared at me, and stomped away. He  
  
probably likes Kagome too.  
  
"Kagome, promise me you will never fall in love with that dork." said Sango sternly.   
  
"Nani? Of course I won't!" replied Kagome with an angry tone. I could hear Malfoy  
  
growling. "Oh, yeah, were's Hermione? I was really mean to her in charm's class, and I want to  
  
apologize."  
  
"She is the girl's bathroom crying." stated Sango. I talked to Sango as Kagome left for the  
  
bathroom, intent on brining Hermione back.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Hermione?" I called in the girl's bathroom.   
  
"Go away." she commanded, followed by more sobs.   
  
"I'm sorry about charm's class. I don't know what came over me. Do you want to start  
  
over?" Hermione finally turned to look at me. I walked up to her and handed her a tissue.  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears, and after more apologies, we talked about other things.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
Kagome has been gone for a long time, I wonder what's happening. Bang. The doors  
  
slammed open, and Professor Quirrell sprinted in. "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to  
  
know." Then he fainted.  
  
Everyone was screaming and running around crazily. "Prefects!" called Dumbledore. As  
  
everyone was following the prefects, I heard Shuichi whisper.   
  
"Oh, no. Kagome's in the bathroom with Hermione, and they don't know about the troll."  
  
Without thinking, I raced to the bathroom along with Shuichi. Followed by Harry and Ron, who  
  
must have remembered Hermione.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kagome please be okay. I noticed Harry, Ron, and Sesshoumaru had followed me.  
  
Sesshoumaru was probably here for Kagome, while Harry and Ron for Hermione. When we  
  
reached the bathroom, we were all shocked.   
  
"On the count of three." called Kagome. I figured Kagome was going to use the levitating  
  
charm on the troll.   
  
"One, two, three." called Kagome. I took out my wand as Sesshoumaru grabbed his. We  
  
all shouted. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry and Ron looked on with awed faces, as we sent the  
  
troll drifting in mid air.  
  
We raced to the two girls to check on them. "Kagome, are you okay?" I asked with  
  
Sesshoumaru at the same time. Kagome smiled, and nodded.   
  
"Though I need more practice on that spell." stated Kagome.   
  
"Me too." added Hermione with a smile. "We'll practice it together."  
  
"Count me in." I added.  
  
"Hey! You four can help us too!" called Harry and Ron, who have finally accepted  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Count me out." stated Sesshoumaru as he remained emotionless.  
  
"He might act cold, but he isn't." stated Kagome. "He's a really good friend once you get  
  
to know him."  
  
"What on earth?" exclaimed all the teachers. Then they spotted the floating troll and  
  
shook their head.  
  
"We tried to take on the troll ourselves." lied Kagome and Hermione.  
  
"They did a pretty good job too." added Sesshoumaru with a smirk.   
  
"It was my fault." I stated. "I should've stopped them."  
  
"Well, since your all okay, ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now return to your  
  
dormitories." stated Professor McGonagall.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
The next morning, everyone knew about the incident. The Slytherin table were getting  
  
crowded. In addition to Sango, Kurama had joined my table also. Followed by my new friends  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The Slytherins glared at the Gryffindors, while the Gryffindors  
  
looked at us with a confused look.   
  
Before breakfast was over, I left, with Kurama following. Hermione was about to follow  
  
when Sango stopped her. "They need time alone." whispered Sango.  
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
I explained everything, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered closer. "Kagome and  
  
Kurama are more than just friends. How do I know, Kagome had been crying secretly during the  
  
time Kurama had believed in the gossips. While Kurama had been showing his true feelings of  
  
sorrow in the garden, where he believed no one would hear."  
  
"I am Kagome's official body guard, advisor, friend, and matchmaker. So, I have been  
  
closely observing Kagome's relationship with Kurama. Those two brighten immediately in each  
  
others presence, and fit together perfectly. Unless Kurama does something unforgivable, those  
  
two should become a couple."  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding. "So what happens if Kurama does do something  
  
unforgivable?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Then I find Kagome a new match." I stated.  
  
"And that would be..." asked Ron.  
  
"The next one on the list I made would be Sesshoumaru." I replied. Sesshoumaru choked  
  
on his drink and glared at me. "I have been observing Kagome's reaction to Sesshoumaru, and  
  
they seem to fit together okay. But if that doesn't work, there is still the whole boy population to  
  
chose from."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, but nodded in understanding. "Now that you think about it, they  
  
are cute together." stated Hermione. "I'm happy for my new friend. Though I do envy her."  
  
Everyone laughed at that, and continued with their meal. Sesshoumaru was still glaring a hole  
  
through my head.  
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
"Don't you know how worried I was, yesterday?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No." teased Kagome as she smiled.   
  
"I thought I was going to lose you permanently." replied Kurama. Kagome dropped the  
  
smile, when she noticed Kurama's sad look. Kagome hugged Kurama and sighed.  
  
"I would never leave you." stated Kagome as she pulled away. "Let's go check on the  
  
flowers." suggested Kagome. Kurama nodded, and they walked off hand in hand toward the  
  
garden.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Here are the review responses:  
  
crimsonseer: Hope your not hyper anymore. Please update your fic soon! I really want to read it!  
  
Please?  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: I'll try to update as soon as I can, but you too. I want to read yours a lot!  
  
Daaku: Sorry, but Kurama won. If you really want Sess/Kag fics, you can always go check my  
  
cousins. She only writes Sess/Kag.   
  
Celtic*Lady*Knight: Your vote has been counted, and no, Hermione isn't going to die. I might  
  
make Sesshoumaru jealous, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
Syke: Yeah! You won't go on a rampage! She's not an idiot, but just not as smart as  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and Kagome. Like the fourth best. I just don't like the idea of her being  
  
the smartest! ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru77: I will finish the story, if you keep on reviewing! ^_^!  
  
Seeker of Death: So your voting for Kag/Kur? Okay, it doesn't really matter that much to me.  
  
Both pairing are good.   
  
^_~: That's a problem. The richer one is Sesshoumaru, though Kurama isn't far behind. Their  
  
both powerful, and Kurama loves her, while Sesshoumaru finds her as his only friend. Though he  
  
might have feelings for her, though they are hidden.  
  
Anime Fan: Wow, that's a big compliment. I don't think it's that good, I have way to many  
  
errors.  
  
Divine-Heart: I updated the next day. Though the chapters are shorter, but that doesn't matter.  
  
Ambarina: I'm glad your still reading this. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
cartoonyartist: I'll think about letting her change. I will torture Crabbe and Goyal, but I don't hate  
  
Hermione. I just needed her to be like that at first, then she can change, sort of. ^_~  
  
Sessywuver: Sorry, but Kagome and Kurama won. The votes ended, though I did add yours.  
  
Dragon Rae: I hope things were better for Hermione now. Glad you like my story. 


	9. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Go back to first chapter, and leave me alone!   
  
***  
  
Quidditch  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
The first quidditch is today. I'm so nervous, I can't even drink orange juice. I took a  
  
glance at Sesshoumaru, who seemed unnerved. He just looked calm, bored, and emotionless like  
  
always. Seems like Harry is feeling just like me. "Kagome, Kagome!" screamed Sango.  
  
"Uh, yes?" I replied.  
  
"Eat something. The match is about to start soon." stated Sango in a motherly fashion.  
  
"That's the reason I can't eat anything. I'm so nervous, and Sesshoumaru's calm attitude  
  
doesn't help much."  
  
"I'll be cheering for you." stated Sango with a smile. "Your not the only one who's  
  
nervous. Harry seems to be even having more problems then you, and Kurama is well, uh, not  
  
that nervous. He probably just hides it well."  
  
"This isn't helping. Why was I selected to do quidditch?" Sango shrugged, and tried to  
  
stuff food down my throat.  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I glanced at Kagome and gave her a reassuring smile as we went separate ways. We were  
  
standing in the locker room when Wood cleared his throat. "Okay, we have to win, because this  
  
is the best Gryffindor team of all."   
  
He continued on with his speech, but I zoned out, and didn't zone back until the game  
  
was about to begin.  
  
"Now I want a nice fair game." stated Madam Hooch. Wood and Flint glared at each  
  
other. "Mount your brooms, please." The game had begun.  
  
"Angelina gets the quaffle." stated Jordan. "What an girl, and attractive too."  
  
"JORDAN!" Yelled Professor McGonagall in a warning tone.  
  
The quaffle was passed from Angelina to me, than to Katie, who tried to make a goal.  
  
"Oh, no, and Higurashi blocks it. She should have been in Gryffindor."  
  
I was impressed, Kagome blocked all the throws, and the Slytherins are wild. I took the  
  
ball, and tossed, the ball zoomed into the hoop and we scored. "Yes! Minamino scores!"   
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
So Kurama got pass my defense, but that won't happen again. Katie tried to score again,  
  
but I whacked it away. "What a hit!" cried Jordan. "She makes a much better keeper than Wood."  
  
Wood glared at Jordan, much to my amusement.   
  
I caught sight of a small golden ball, and so did Harry and Sesshoumaru. That was when  
  
Harry's broom went crazy.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
I caught sight of the snitch, and went after it like Harry. We were both in reach of it, when  
  
I wrapped my fingers around it. I looked back, but Harry wasn't there, instead he looked like he  
  
was going to be tossed of his broom. "Slytherin wins." stated Jordan.   
  
What is going on? This was not a fair game, and I do not like winning unfair games. I  
  
noticed from the corner of my eye that Snape and Quirrel were both chanting. One was doing the  
  
jinx, while the other was trying to undo it. But who is doing what?  
  
Finally Hermione and Ron knocked over Quirrel, and burned Snape, but it still doesn't  
  
tell who was doing what.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
As the Slytherins came to congratulate us, I squeezed out and ran toward Harry. "Are you  
  
okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but I lost the match." stated Harry glumly.  
  
"Yes, but someone jinxed you."  
  
"What are you doing here?" snarled Wood. "Shouldn't you be celebrating? Or did you  
  
come here to laugh at out loss? You were probably the one who jinxed Harry in the first place.  
  
"Wood, please be reasonable." defended Hermione, who just arrived.  
  
"Everyone knows that in order to jinx someone you have to have eye contact." stated  
  
Kurama angrily, who just arrived. "Kagome would never do anything like that."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome didn't do it, because S..." started Ron, and was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Wood. "Why are you all defending her?"  
  
"Wood, she didn't do it." stated Harry, who tried to smile. I helped Harry up, and we left.  
  
Sango caught up with us, and patted Harry's back. Then she gave me a wide smile, and pushed  
  
Kurama closer to me. We both blushed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, Kurama, Sango, Hermione, and I paid a visit to Hagrid as soon as possible.  
  
This would be the first time that Sango and I would really meet Hagrid. When we arrived, he  
  
assured us in, and Ron spilled everything.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hagrid pointing at me. Why are people always doing  
  
this to me. The next question would probably be, isn't she in Slytherin. "Isn't she in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes." stated Ron.  
  
"But we can trust her." stated Hermione. "She's one of my best friends." Then the  
  
continued on talking, but my attention was focused on Kurama.   
  
"It was Snape, and the three-headed dog bit him." stated Harry.  
  
"How did you know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Fluffy?" asked Harry.  
  
"What a cute name." I stated suddenly. "He was adorable! You got to tell me where you  
  
got him! I must have one!"  
  
"Yeah, he's mine." stated Hagrid proudly. "Got it from a Greek chap, and let Dumbledore  
  
borrow him to protect.. That's enough." Then they continued arguing/talking.   
  
"It between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." blurted out Hagrid, who quickly covered his  
  
mouth and ushered us out.   
  
"Good job." stated Harry. "You got Hagrid to tell us where he got the dog from. You're a  
  
pretty good at acting."   
  
"I wasn't acting." I defended. "I really wanted a three-headed dog. It was so cute."   
  
"What?" asked everyone, except Sango.  
  
"Kagome has always been like that. She loves animals, and animals are attracted to her. She  
  
doesn't seem to notice how dangerous some can be. I remember the time when we went to the  
  
zoo, and Kagome tried to pet the lions."  
  
"Right." stated everyone disbelievingly. Then we returned to the castle, and we went  
  
separate ways.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Why are you so interested in this thing?" I asked Kagome. Kagome looked at me, and  
  
smiled.   
  
"I have a feeling this is tied to my identity. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it." replied  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Then I'll help you solve it." I offered.  
  
"No," stated Kagome firmly. "I know it's going to be dangerous. I don't want to see you hurt  
  
because of me."  
  
"And I don't want to see you get hurt because I didn't help." I retorted, as I embraced Kagome.  
  
"I'm helping, whether you like it or not."   
  
"Kurama." sighed Kagome as she leaned into me.   
  
"What do you think your doing?" asked Kikyou, as we quickly pulled away. "I wanted  
  
Shuichi ever since I laid eyes on him, and you stole him from me. He's mine."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Him? He's nothing compared to Shuichi. I'm only with him, because he has money. What I  
  
don't see is what do you have that I don't." snarled Kikyou. "Shuichi, tell her I am much better  
  
than her."  
  
"In your dreams." I stated calmly, as I steered Kagome away, I could sense her anger rising.   
  
Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows and slapped Kikyou hard across the face.  
  
"So you have been using me?" demanded Inuyasha. Kagome's anger was disappearing and she  
  
smiled. I tightened my hold on Kagome and watched the scene with a smile of my own. Kikyou  
  
was finally getting what she deserved.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! 


	10. Christmas

Disclaimer: You know the routine! Go back to the first chapter.  
  
***  
  
Christmas  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Kurama and I have been looking for things on Nicolas Flamel We didn't have any luck,  
  
until the day before Christmas vacation. It said he was the owner of a sorcerous stone. We didn't  
  
tell Harry and the others, which will only bring them into danger also.  
  
Now I'm sitting in my dormitory all alone, almost everyone had went home for  
  
Christmas. Might as well go find Kurama.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in our dormitory when the portrait opened, and Kagome  
  
scrambled in. I smiled at her, and motioned for to sit with me and watch Harry and Ron play  
  
wizard's chess. Not much later, Harry lost the game.  
  
"Kagome, tomorrow is Christmas!" stated Harry happily. Kagome nodded her head, and  
  
suggested we go play outside in the snow.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I woke up next morning to find presents stacked right next to my bed. I'll open them later,  
  
first I need to find Kurama and the others. I arrived at the Gryffindor dormitory, to find them  
  
sitting there, preparing to open their presents. "Kagome!" called Ron. "Got any presents?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"What did you get?" asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't open them yet." I replied. Everyone gave me a look that said, are you crazy. I  
  
raised my wand and stated. "Accio presents." Not long after, my presents zoomed into the room.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" asked Ron, with wide eyes. "You don't learn that spell until  
  
like third of fourth year."  
  
"Open them." interrupted Kurama, before Ron bombarded me with questions.   
  
"That's a lot of gifts." stated Harry, as the gifts are still piling up.  
  
I opened the first one, it was from Mom, and it was three books of level four spells, and  
  
lots of sweets. "Wow! Level four? Is your mom sure you can learn that?" asked Ron with an  
  
awed tone.  
  
"For others, probably no, but this is Kagome." stated Kurama, as he smiled at me.  
  
Then I opened the one from Hermione, it was some really hard jinx spells. "Figures."  
  
stated Harry. Then I opened the other presents, they were from all the boys. I got, more books,  
  
enchanted items, stuffed animals, and many other stuff. The room was covered with my gifts, I  
  
probably got over a hundred. Not that I mind, but the boys are really over doing it.  
  
I stopped when I came to Harry's gift. "Quidditch?" I asked, as I smiled at Harry. I  
  
opened Ron's present, it was some posters of famous quidditch players. At that moment, Sango's  
  
present went soaring into the room. It was white owl, with glittering silver feathers, and cute  
  
beady red eyes.  
  
"That bird freaks me out." stated Ron. "The eyes." Everyone nodded.  
  
I almost freaked out, when I got a gift from Inuyasha and Draco. "Why did they send you  
  
presents?" asked Harry.  
  
I opened them, Inuyasha sent me a small live snake. "How cute." I cried, while the others  
  
backed away. The snake quickly curled around my arm, and disappeared under my sleeve. Draco  
  
had sent me a bunch of expensive make-up, which I threw out the window.  
  
"This ones from Sesshoumaru." I stated, as I opened the box. It was a beautiful hair piece,  
  
that I was sure it was made from some of the best material. I picked up the last present, and  
  
brightened up, when it said it was from Kurama.  
  
I opened the box, and inside was a beautiful rose charm necklace. It might appear to look  
  
like an ordinary necklace, but I can feel a powerful energy emitting of it. Kurama knelt down  
  
beside me, and helped me put it on. Then he handed me a bouquet of the best red roses.  
  
"Seems you two got really close." stated Ron.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The necklace I gave Kagome was made from a special Makai plant. It will ward of most  
  
of the dangerous plants. Kagome watched us, as we opened our presents. Harry got a toothpick  
  
from the Dursleys, which he threw out the window to join Malfoy's gift. Kagome got me, to my  
  
surprise, some of the rarest seeds.   
  
"Where did you get these?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"My animal friends collected them for me around the world." replied Kagome, we were  
  
all surprised at her responses. Harry and Ron shrugged it off, thinking Kagome was joking  
  
around. But I can tell from her eyes that she was telling the truth. I specilize in plants, while she  
  
with all animals or beasts.   
  
***  
  
It was three nights later, when Harry told Ron, Kagome, and I to follow him to meet his  
  
parents. We entered a room, that had a mirror. "Look in the mirror." stated Harry happily. "Do  
  
you see my parents?"  
  
"No." replied Ron. "I see myself holding the quidditch cup, and I'm head boy."   
  
Harry looked shocked, then turned to us. "What do you see, Kurama?" asked Harry. I  
  
looked into the mirror and blushed. I saw myself in my demon form, holding Kagome, while she  
  
carried a small child. That looked oddly like a mix between my demon self and Kagome.  
  
"I see me and Kagome living together, and holding a small child." I stated, leaving the  
  
part about my demon half out.  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked Kagome.   
  
"I." stated Kagome, as she turned a bright shade of red. "See Kurama and I living in a  
  
peaceful place, with lots of children."  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"The mirror of erised shows the beholder what they desire the most." came the voice of  
  
Dumbledore, as he stepped in. "In your case it is your family. While Ron wants to prove himself  
  
in his family. While, oddly enough, Kurama and Kagome wish the same thing. Seems they both  
  
want to be together and start a family."   
  
"The mirror shows what you desire, not what will happen. But I have a feeling what  
  
Kurama and Kagome desire just might come true." When he said that, Kagome and I both  
  
blushed furiously. "Please do not come back here, because this mirror will be moved to a new  
  
home soon."  
  
"The happiest man, and women, when they look into the mirror will see themselves as  
  
they are." With that, we were ushered out, Kagome looked at me and smiled.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Kurama." called Kagome softly when there was no one around. "Is that what you really  
  
saw in the mirror?"  
  
"Yes, but I also saw myself as a demon." Kurama stated. "I need to tell you a secret, but I  
  
was scared to tell you. I was afraid you might not want to be around me anymore." I motioned for  
  
Kurama to take a seat as he told me his secret.  
  
"I am not a human." I stated. Kagome gave no reaction, so I continued. "I was a spirit fox,  
  
known as Youko Kurama. I stole all the treasures I desired, and was ruthless. I killed thousands  
  
upon thousands of life. One day while I was stealing, a hunter wounded me deeply. I was going  
  
to die."  
  
"I didn't want to, so I possessed the body of Shuichi Minamino before he was even born.  
  
I was planing on returning to Makai last year, but I had grown attached to my human mother.  
  
Now, I have no plan on returning, because of you."   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I had told Kagome my worst secret, and waited for her to run away, or scream. She did  
  
neither, as she smiled at me. Then to my surprise, she latched herself onto me. "That's so cool."  
  
cried Kagome. "Where you really a fox?"  
  
"Yes." I replied, feeling a burden being lifted from me.   
  
"I wish I can see your demon form!" stated Kagome happily. "I'm so happy you told me,  
  
and why would you think I wouldn't want to be around you anymore?"  
  
"Because I am a demon." I stated.  
  
"Well, I like you, and no matter what you are, I still like you." replied Kagome. "I heard  
  
spirit foxes are really rare, and they can control all plants. That's why the charm you gave me had  
  
such a powerful aura."  
  
"You felt it?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, and I can see it too." stated Kagome, as I tightened my hold on her.  
  
"Do you really want to spend your life with me? A fox demon gone human?" I asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Can you still manipulate plants?" Kagome asked, bringing a smile to my face.  
  
"Yes, but not that well. I'm so much weaker in the human body. I grow stronger with  
  
each year, but I'll never be as strong as I use to be. I always thought being in this human body  
  
and world was horrible, but now I take all that back."  
  
"I'll keep your secret." stated Kagome, as the snake around Kagome's arm slithered onto  
  
me. "It likes you." I smiled, and extended my arm, so the snake could wrap around me. "He's  
  
yours now."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
crimsonseer: I'll try to make it cuter, but I can't promise anything. I want to kill Kikyou too, but  
  
not now.  
  
Anime kitsune: Glad you like it! Did you like this chapter?  
  
Skye: You can always check the links, on my mailing list for more Kag/Kur. I don't know when  
  
I'll update the kag/Yoko. But I I'll try to update soon.  
  
Twerp: Yeah, Sess/Kag are way to low, and the voting is over. Glad your still reading my fic  
  
though.  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Please update your fics soon. I really want to see or read what happens  
  
next! I'll update mine as soon as possible.  
  
Anime Fan: Actually, no, I don't know the drill. But I'll update soon anyway. Yeah, they are  
  
shorter, because I'm lazy, and I'm short on reviews! ^_^ (DR: You get use to it after a while, my  
  
cousins a pain.)  
  
Seshou1388: Well, there's one by crimsonseer, Kagome+Kurama4ever, and some others. I have  
  
links to a few Kag/Kur fics on my mailing list.  
  
SurfAngel: Yeah, I like it when people slap Kikyou. I heard a lot from you from my cousin. She  
  
says she a big fan of your fic. ^_^  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Glad you like the chapter.  
  
  
  
Ty: Yeah, it's kinda weird, but that okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Michelle: I'm so happy your still reading, because I am losing my readers! Wah! Yes, I'm fine.  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yay! Inuyasha slapped Kikyou! I loved doing that part! She deserved it. 


	11. Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything! So don't sue!   
  
***  
  
Nicolas Flamel  
  
  
  
The Christmas break was over, and everyone had returned from vacation. But Harry, Ron,  
  
and Hermione still had no clue who Nicolas Flamel was. Harry had quidditch practice, on top of  
  
his homework. Kurama spends every spare moment with Kagome, rarely seen in the Gryffindor  
  
common room.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
This is so annoying. Wood is pushing us past our limits, so we can win the next match.  
  
We practice when its snowing, hailing, and probably even when theirs a tornado. "We have to do  
  
well!" yelled Wood in the pouring rain. "Snape will be refereeing. So we have to play a clean  
  
game!"  
  
Later that night, the Gryffindor quidditch team gathered together, and complained to each  
  
other how unfair it is. That was when Neville hopped into the room with the leg lock curse.   
  
Hermione quickly pulled her wand and undid it as everyone else laughed. "Who did it?" I asked.  
  
"Malfoy." stated Neville with a scared tone.  
  
"Report him." suggested Hermione.  
  
"I don't want trouble." stuttered Neville, as he looked even more scared.  
  
"You have to stand up to him! You can't let him walk all over you like that!" cried Ron,  
  
balling his fists.  
  
"Your in Gryffindor, and he's in Slytherin. Which means your ten times better then him.  
  
Everyone is Slytherin evil, and below us." stated Harry, with pride. I suddenly stood up, boiling  
  
in anger.  
  
"I'm leaving." I stated, as I slammed the portrait shut.  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"What happened?" I asked, as I looked at everyone. They just shrugged, but Hermione  
  
and Ron dragged me into another room.  
  
"Did you know what you just said?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, that Slytherin was below us." stated Harry, clueless.   
  
"That's the problem." stated Ron.   
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Kagome." stated Hermione obviously. "You know that Kurama has feelings for  
  
Kagome, and the way you just put her down must have angered him. To tell you the truth, the  
  
way you said that, even I was mad. Kagome didn't have a choice, you should know that she isn't  
  
like the other Slytherins."  
  
"Whoops." I stated, as realization hit me. I felt horribly guilty. "I totally forgot that  
  
Kagome was in Slytherin. I'll have to apologizes to Kurama and Kagome tomorrow." Hermione  
  
nodded her head, approving my actions.   
  
As we walked back into the common room, Neville was looking at a famous wizards  
  
card, when I remembered that I had one on Nicolas Flamel. After we read the descriptions,  
  
Hermione whispered. "The dog must be guarding the sorcerous stone! Snape wants it!"   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The next morning, I walked past Harry, not sparing him glance, and sat down next to  
  
Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at us with a strange look. "Don't lose the match." he stated, as he  
  
left the table.  
  
"It's his way of saying, good luck, and he wants to face your team again." translated  
  
Kagome, as she gave me a bright smile. "I'll be cheering for you in the stands."  
  
"I'm sure we'll win." I replied, as I got up to go change in the locker room.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sango, and I hurried to the stands carrying our wands. Snape had  
  
awarded Hufflepuff another penalty. Sango didn't know what to do, she wanted to cheer for her  
  
team, but she also wanted to cheer for her friends.  
  
Too my unlucky stars, Draco walked toward us. "Kagome, nice to see you, but you really  
  
shouldn't hang around these losers. Especially that Minamino." Before I could retort, Neville  
  
butted in.  
  
"I'm worth the ten of you, Malfoy!" stated Neville, looking scared.   
  
"You know how Gryffindor choose their team?" asked Malfoy, with a smirk. "It's the  
  
people they feel sorry for. See, Harry who's got no parents. Then the Weasly's who got no  
  
money. You should also be on the team, Longbottom, you have no brains."   
  
Before Draco could finish, Ron and Neville had launched themselves at Draco. Crabbe  
  
and Goyal soon joined in. After Draco's two lackey's grabbed Neville and Ron; Hermione,  
  
Sango, and I demanded their release.   
  
"And that Minamino got no..." Malfoy had gone to far. I was furious, when he was going  
  
to insult Kurama.   
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" I stated, as Malfoy was put into a foot lock. "Silencio!" (Sp?) I  
  
stated, shutting Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyal's mouth. "Don't you ever dare insult Kurama in front  
  
of me, or the next time, I will let all of you suffer real pain."  
  
"Go Kagome!" cheered Sango, Neville, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
"Harry won the game!" cried Hermione, as Harry held the snitch between his fingers. We  
  
quickly raced down to congratulate them.   
  
"Yeah!" I cried, as I hugged Kurama, much to the disliking of some of the Gryffindor  
  
team. "I'm so happy."  
  
"Seems like you got yourself a girlfriend." stated the Weasly brothers with a smirk.  
  
Angelina and Katie glared at me and muttered something about me seducing Kurama under their  
  
breath. Oliver just gave me a cold look that almost rivaled Sesshoumaru's , almost, but not quite  
  
intimidating.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
I quickly grabbed Hermione, and Ron, and raced to an empty classroom, as the other  
  
Gryffindors celebrated the victory. "We were right." I stated. "Snape does want the sorcerous  
  
stone, and he's threatening Quirrel to get it."   
  
"So its safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape, because there are many protecting  
  
spells. One by each teacher." stated Hermione.   
  
"I don't think he can hold on much longer." I stated. "We have to get it, before Snape  
  
does."  
  
"But Hermione said there are lots of protecting spells, even if Snape can get through it,  
  
we can't." stated Ron.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Hermione. "We never tried. Though I don't like the idea of  
  
breaking rules."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Kagome and Kurama for their help. They know lots of magic and  
  
stuff, their like fourth years. It would be safer." stated Ron, looking nervous.  
  
"No." I stated firmly. "We shouldn't pull them into unnecessary things."   
  
"And it's okay to pull me in?" asked Ron, looking hurt.  
  
"Because you already know about the plan, and the sorcerous stone." I replied.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Kagome." I called into the dark night. Though I could still see fine.  
  
"Kurama, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome surprised. "Aren't you suppose to be  
  
celebrating?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see you more." I replied, as I walked toward Kagome.  
  
"You did really well today. I was really impressed." stated Kagome as she leaned against  
  
my chest. "I wish we can stay like this forever."  
  
"Me too, but we'll have to wait until we finish our studies." I stated. "Did you find out  
  
anything new?"  
  
"Mhm, the sorcerous stone is guarded by spells and many other things. One trap, or spell  
  
by each Hogwart's professor. Though it shouldn't be that hard." stated Kagome.  
  
"Of course not. We'll face this together, promise?" I asked.  
  
"Promise." stated Kagome as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the soft wind, and my  
  
presence. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you with me life. I closed  
  
my eyes, and nuzzled Kagome's neck, pushing all other thoughts not related to Kagome out.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
Where is Kagome? Doesn't she know that our project is going to be due in a week? We  
  
have to start soon, and she is nowhere to be found. I looked everywhere, but still no trace. The  
  
last place I haven't checked is the gardens. I stopped in my tracks, and held my breath at the  
  
sight.   
  
It was Kurama and Kagome together, in a passionate embrace. She looks so happy like  
  
that, I haven't seen her look so peaceful before. Even though I won't admit it to anyone, I had  
  
become quite protective of Kagome, and wouldn't hesitate to murder anyone who hurts her. She  
  
was like the family I never had.  
  
I couldn't stop the small smile that threatened to appear. Guess we can put the project off  
  
for a while. I will keep watch over you Kagome, and I will not hesitate to take you away if  
  
Kurama hurts you. I doubt I would feel this happy if Inuyasha found his match, we were never  
  
close. I feel closer to Kagome than to Inuyasha, but I didn't feel jealousy when I saw Kagome  
  
and Kurama together.  
  
So what am I feeling for her? I just feel protective. I sighed, and returned to the Slytherin  
  
common room. Ever since I met Kagome, I had been plagued with strange questions and  
  
emotions.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! Can anyone guess what Sesshoumaru is feeling for Kagome?   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Skye: Glad to hear you liked the mirror part. I just had to put it in! ^_^ Let's just hope it comes  
  
true.  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: I'll update sooner, if you update yours! Hope you get over your writers  
  
block! Those are really annoying.  
  
MoonDemon: I'll try to add more fluff, maybe later. I don't know when, but I'll add some more.  
  
^_^  
  
Anime Fan: I'm confused with your request, do you want me to send you a link every time I  
  
update? Or do you just want to know what other fics I have?  
  
Ty: Too bad, but when your thirteen, you can write your own fics too! I will look forward to  
  
them, if you do. ^_^  
  
nemetfire: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Michelle: Thanks for reading every chapter! ^_^  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: She won't die, but she'll suffer! Mwahahaha! You'll see.  
  
Crimsonseer: Thanks for reading, and please get over your writers block soon! Please?  
  
Anime Kitsune: Glad you like the fluff. I'll try to add more fluff later. ^_^  
  
Kath: Well, I don't want to hurt Sesshoumaru, but I will hurt Kikyou! ^_~  
  
Gambit's lover: Wow, I didn't know I had you two fav. Anime and book in one. Because those  
  
are my favorites! ^_^  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: If Draco looked at me lustily, I would throw him out the window! I hope  
  
you liked this chapter. ^_^ 


	12. Detention

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, and YYH!  
  
There is only TWO more chapters left! YAY!   
  
***  
  
Detention  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione have discussed the sorcerous stone over and over again. "We  
  
have to study." reminded Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron. "Exams are ages away!"  
  
"Ten weeks, not ages. See, Kagome and Kurama are studying." stated Hermione, pointing  
  
to our favorite couple. (Okay, maybe mine.)   
  
"That's because their like you!" retorted Ron. "I don't see anyone else studying."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" asked Hermione, pointing toward Sesshoumaru, who was  
  
rereading his text books.  
  
"I give up." stated Ron.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
What's up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione? They're leaving the Gryffindor tower at such  
  
a late time to see Hagrid. They shouldn't be out at this time, they could get in trouble. I should go  
  
find Kagome, and ask her what we should do about this. The problem is, how do I get her to meet  
  
me, without alerting the other Slytherins?  
  
I thought of many possibilities, as I walked toward Slytherin, but I didn't have to use any  
  
of it, as Kagome stumbled out of Slytherin. "Kurama?" asked Kagome shocked. "Malfoy is going  
  
toward Hagrid's hut, and he is up to no good."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed that way half an hour ago. Come  
  
on." We raced toward Hagrid's hut as quietly as we could. When we arrived, we were just in  
  
time to see Malfoy run back to the castle, with the others looking nervous. After they closed the  
  
door, we peered through the window, to find a baby dragon.  
  
I quickly covered Kagome's mouth, to keep her from cooing how cute it is. I pulled  
  
Kagome away from the window, and quickly back into the castle. That was close.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Ever since I saw that dragon, I couldn't sleep. It was so adorable. "Did you hear?" asked  
  
Kikyou with a ear shattering giggle. "Harry and his friends lost 150 points in one night. Even  
  
though Draco lost fifty too. It puts us in the lead."   
  
I walked down the stairs, to see Slytherins praising Harry, while others glared at him.  
  
"Sango!" I called, as she quickly ran towards me.  
  
"You heard what happened?" asked Sango, disappointment dripping off each word.   
  
"Yeah." I stated. "That puts Gryffindor in last place." Sango smiled at me and we hurried  
  
to class.   
  
***  
  
A few days later, I overheard Malfoy say. "I got Weasly's book, and inside was the note  
  
that said his brother will pick up the dragon Saturday midnight." That is bad news. They could  
  
get in serious trouble if they were caught. But there isn't much I can do, but pray that they will  
  
wiggle out of this one.  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Kagome, come here." I called, as Kagome quickly stopped her conversation with Sango  
  
and hurried over. Sango just winked at me, and left to give us privacy. "There is something going  
  
on in the forbidden forest. Something with an evil aura." I whispered.  
  
"We should go check it out." stated Kagome. "But if we're caught, we could be expelled."  
  
"It's a risk we'll have to take." I stated. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Midnight?" asked Kagome. I nodded, and then we started another conversation, as if  
  
nothing happened.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
It was a success. Norbert was safely sent away, and Draco got detention. Nothing can  
  
bring down my good mood now! "Well, your in trouble now, aren't you?" asked Filch, who just  
  
swung open the door. Oops, I forgot the put the invisibility cloak back on.  
  
"Follow me" snarled Filch, as he led us to Professor McGonagall. To our shock, Neville  
  
was there too.  
  
"Neville tried to warn you." state the professor. "You fed Malfoy some story to try to get  
  
him in trouble, but you all are. Detention for all of you, and that includes you Neville." I groaned,  
  
and returned back to Gryffindor with the rest of my friends. Neville looked hurt and betrayed.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I held onto Kagome's hand, as we walked around the forbidden forest. Actually I feel  
  
quite at home in this forest. Kagome seems to be enjoying it too, seems the forbidden forest  
  
doesn't have the right kind of effect on us. "Kurama." stated Kagome, as she bent down.  
  
"There's unicorn blood. We have to find him, he could be really hurt."  
  
We kept our eyes open for the wounded unicorn, but stopped when we saw wand lights.  
  
"Let's follow it." suggested Kagome. I nodded, so we went after the light, and stopped when we  
  
found the wounded unicorn.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" yelled Malfoy. So they were having their detention in the forbidden  
  
forest. There was a hooded figure drinking the unicorn's blood. Kagome raced forward, before I  
  
could stop her. Harry was rolling on the floor in pain.   
  
The hooded figure zoomed toward Harry, leaving the unicorn when Kagome arrived.  
  
"Harry!" I called, but a centaur jumped out and saved him. During that time, I pulled Kagome  
  
and the almost dead unicorn away. (He used a spell, he did not carry the unicorn.)  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
That hooded figure had a very evil aura. But I'll think more about that later, right now I  
  
have to save this unicorn. "Kurama, will he live?"  
  
"I don't know." stated Kurama. "But I'll try. You watch him, as I gather some herbs. If  
  
we were in Makai, I would be able to save the unicorn. But here, the plants are limited. I just  
  
hope I can find what I need."   
  
As Kurama dashed into the dark night, I sat by the unicorn, who seemed to be in so much  
  
pain. After half an hour, Kurama returned with the herbs. "I found them."  
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"I saw Voldemort." I stated.  
  
"Don't say that name." warned Ron.   
  
"In addition to that." I added. "I think I saw Kagome and Kurama in the forest."  
  
"You must be seeing things Harry." stated Hermione. "Why would Kagome and Kurama  
  
be in the forbidden forest?"  
  
"But I saw them." I protested. "Kagome ran towards the wounded unicorn."  
  
"Then that's impossible." sighed Hermione. "If that was Voldemort, and Kagome ran  
  
toward him, wouldn't she be dead?" I stopped at that, I didn't know what to say, but I know I saw  
  
them. But then why did Voldemort leave when she approached, and didn't harm her?  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Hey Kurama." called Harry. "Where were you last night?" Ron and Hermione stopped to  
  
listen.  
  
"You saw us?" I asked. Ron and Hermione looked bewildered.  
  
"You were in the forbidden forest?" asked Ron.  
  
"What?" I asked. "I thought you saw me and Kagome in the hallway, we were...uh,..never  
  
mind."   
  
"Oops, misunderstanding." stated Hermione, as she glared at Ron and Harry. They seem  
  
to believe my story. Guess hundreds of years of lying, and stealing paid off.   
  
"I gotta go find Kagome." I stated, as I walked away. I looked around everywhere, and  
  
made sure no one was watching, and bolted in a blur toward the forbidden forest.   
  
"Kagome." I called.  
  
"Hey Kurama." replied Kagome. "Look, Silver's okay."  
  
"Silver?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I named him." replied Kagome, as the unicorn trotted over and laid next to  
  
Kagome.   
  
"Seems you have a way with all animals, wether dangerous or mysterious. Unicorns are  
  
rarely seen, and your probably the first one to befriend one." I stated, as I sat down next to  
  
Kagome.   
  
"I love the forbidden forest. There are so many adorable creatures here." sighed Kagome,  
  
as she petted the unicorn's flowing white mane.   
  
"We have to go." I stated. "Class is about to start." Kagome nodded and got up, but Silver  
  
wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I'll come back later." stated Kagome. "When you here this melody, it means I'm here,  
  
okay?" asked Kagome, as she took out her flute and played a small tune. Sliver nodded his head,  
  
and with a last glance, trotted off.   
  
When no one was around, we quickly excited the forbidden forest, and joined the other  
  
students. "Kagome, tell me, did you make more friends then just Silver?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome gave me a nervous look and nodded her head. "Silver showed me all the other  
  
unicorns, and I named all of them. I even assigned each unicorn a little tune." I groaned, I  
  
shouldn't have allowed Kagome to stay in the forest. Now she has a whole herd of unicorn  
  
friends.   
  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
  
"No, but I would have, if you gave me more time." stated Kagome with a smile. I shook  
  
my head. This is going to be a hard month.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Michelle: Yep, you got it right, but he won't admit it.  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: I hope you update your fics soon! Please get over your writers block!  
  
JJ: Thanks for taking the time to review! ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Okay, I promise! Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Jaymalee: Yay! You got it! Sesshoumaru sees Kagome as a younger sister, but Kagome might  
  
never know. v_v  
  
kagome-gurl: Even if there are Kikyou fan's, there not very much. I hate Kikyou! She will die!  
  
But sadly, no where near soon.  
  
Arrow-card: I'm glad you liked those chapters. Did you like this one? ^_~  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: Yeah! You got it! I don't know what it's like to have an older sibling,  
  
because I'm a only child. ^_^! But I do have over forty cousins. Why? Because my dad is from a  
  
family of thirteen children. Not to mention my mom's family.   
  
Nemetfire: I want to kill Kikyou too, but I need her later on. But she will die! I hope she has a  
  
horrible death in your fic! ^_^  
  
SurfAngel: It's always nice to have someone to care for you. Hope you liked this chapter. ^_^  
  
Kathy the kat: Well, not that jealous, he sees Kagome more like a sister now. But' I'm glad you  
  
like my fic!   
  
Crimsonseer: Yay! You got it! Please update you fic soon! Hope the writer's block is gone!  
  
Harmony: Yeah, it's confusing, but it will be explained on the last chapter, which is only two  
  
more chapters.  
  
Dragon Rae: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
MoonDemon: Kagome will attack Malfoy again, and so will Kurama. Yeah, you can use the  
  
foxes, I don't mind. I'll like to read your fic too, but I am unable to review! v_v Stupid button  
  
doesn't allow me!  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yep, you got it too! Yeah, Kurama will get more and more protective as the fic  
  
progresses.  
  
Kya: Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will get a girl, but it'll be later on. He is only eleven anyway.  
  
^_^  
  
Rei: I hope you got my email. Hope you liked this chapter too! Don't forget to review! I live on  
  
them! ^_~  
  
Skye: Yep, Sesshoumaru thinks of Kagome as a younger sister. Yeah, there will be more Kikyou  
  
bashing later. ^_^  
  
Fawn the panther: I hope you enjoyed the update! 


	13. Down The Trap

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, IY, and HP. So don't sue!  
  
***  
  
Down The Trap  
  
  
  
The days after the forbidden forest incident, professors were preparing their students for  
  
their exams. There were practical test, and lots of homework. But for some odd reason,  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kurama could past all the test without much study. Finish all their  
  
homework, and still have more than half the day to spare.   
  
Sesshoumaru spent this extra time trying to ignore Inuyasha, who was plotting revenge against  
  
Kikyou. Kagome and Kurama spent every spare moment in each others presence, and the  
  
forbidden forest. To others, they are just a really, really young couple. But they spend more than  
  
half the day in the forbidden, Kagome meeting and befriending dangerous, magical, animals.  
  
While Kurama collected valuable seeds, and plants.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione are always on edge, wands always at their sides. As if they are  
  
just waiting for either Snape or Voldemort to burst in and kill them.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"KURAMA!" I screamed frantically. Everyone in the hall stopped talking, and looked at  
  
me. "KURAMA!" In a blink of an eye, Kurama appeared out of nowhere, worry shining in his  
  
eyes. Murmuring and gossips were beginning again.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama in worried tone, as he looked me over. "Are you hurt?" I  
  
shook my head, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom. As I closed  
  
the door, I could here whistling and snickering.   
  
"Dumbledore has been called away." I cried, not sure what else to say.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama, shocked. "Then the sorcerous stone is in danger." I nodded my  
  
head, as I bit my lip. "Then we'll have to go tonight, through the trapdoor."   
  
"Alright, meet you at ten?" I asked. Kurama nodded his head, as he reached for the door. I  
  
quickly plastered a bright smile on my face, like Kurama, and walked out looking happy. I had  
  
my hands intertwined with Kurama's, as we walked toward the Great Hall, talking about nothing  
  
in particular.   
  
***  
  
~At ten o'clock that night~  
  
"Ready?" asked Kurama, as I gave a slight nod, and silently walked up to the third floor  
  
corridor. "How do we get past Fluffy?"  
  
"Well, I could always try to charm it, and if that doesn't work, music will put it to sleep."  
  
I stated, as I showed Kurama the flute.  
  
"This I want to watch." stated Kurama with a smile. "Lets see how you charm a three  
  
headed dog."  
  
"Just watch and learn." I stated, as I giggled. Kurama could always cheer me up, even in  
  
the worst situation. I looked at his emerald green eyes and leaned in, and kissed him on the  
  
cheek. I blushed along with Kurama, as he put a hand over the spot I kissed.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Kurama, with a small smile.  
  
"Just in case we don't live through this, and I want to have at least given you a kiss." I  
  
stated, as I turned a dark shade of red. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Wait." stated Kurama. "If we do live through this, then you owe me another one." I  
  
turned even redder, as I opened the door, and jolted in, Kurama behind me.   
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
What does Kagome mean by just in case we don't live through this. She better not do  
  
anything stupid. I knew ever since I met her, she would be trouble. But I don't think I'll ever  
  
have another peaceful day, if I don't see what's going on. I quickly ran up to the door, and  
  
slipped inside.   
  
I could swear my mouth dropped an inch open. "Good boy." stated Kagome, as she petted  
  
the three headed dog. "Down." The three-headed dog laid down, and growled contentedly. "Now  
  
I have something to do, and don't let anyone through this trapdoor, okay?"  
  
The dog nodded his three head slightly, as Kagome gave a last pat, and jumped into the  
  
trapdoor after Kurama. I quickly followed suit, without much thought.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"We have to go now! Snape is going to try to get the sorcerous stone tonight. We have to  
  
get it before him. Dumbledore isn't here, and no one will believe us." I stated, as I grabbed the  
  
invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione quickly nodded, as I grabbed the flute Hagrid gave me.  
  
"Neville." I stuttered, before I was able to cover us.  
  
"I can't let you g-go." stuttered Neville. Then we spent a lot of precious time arguing,  
  
until Hermione called. "Petrificus Totalus." Neville went rigid, and we quickly hurried out.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I leapt down, and landed on something soft, as Kagome tumbled onto me. Another figure  
  
had also followed us down, though I can't tell who. "Kurama." gasped Kagome.  
  
"Devil's Snare." I identified.   
  
"Mmm." stated the figure, as the Devil's Snare chocked him.   
  
I concentrated on the plant, and called. "Devil's Snare, return to seed form." We quickly  
  
fell through, and I caught Kagome before she hit the floor. "Sesshoumaru?" I asked, "What are  
  
you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask the same. What did you do to the plant? What you just did was not magic."  
  
stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come on." called Kagome, cutting in on our conversation. Sesshoumaru followed  
  
Kagome into the next room, as I threw the seed up into the air, and made it grow back. This  
  
human body is so weak, I already feel drained. Then I followed in also.  
  
When I got in, I was shocked to see little birds zooming around, that were really keys.  
  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru grabbed the nearest broom and zoomed after the key Kagome  
  
described, after examining the hole. In a matter of seconds, Sesshoumaru had the key. He quickly  
  
opened the door, as the other keys attacked us.  
  
"That was interesting." stated Kagome, as she smiled at us. Then we looked around us. It  
  
was a chess board.  
  
"Seems we have to play as the pieces." I stated, as I selected a player. Kagome and  
  
Sesshoumaru followed what I did, and the game began.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I never want to see another chess game in my life. At least we're all safe, but barely. We  
  
stopped when we saw seven bottles in the next room. There was even a small piece of paper.  
  
Sesshoumaru snatched it up, and after reading through it, stated that three bottles were poison,  
  
one will take us to the next room, and one will take us back.  
  
Then Kurama read the paper, and identified each bottle after sniffing them. "There can  
  
only be one of us to go on." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'll go." I stated firmly. "I have too." Sesshoumaru was going to argue, but the look I  
  
gave him stopped him.  
  
"You go back, Sesshoumaru." stated Kurama, as he gave Sesshoumaru the return bottle.   
  
"What about you, Kurama?" I asked.   
  
"I'm mixing another potion." he stated, as he tossed out his bag of herbs and stuff. "Go."  
  
Sesshoumaru reluctantly drank the potion and returned. After Sesshoumaru was gone, I faced  
  
Kurama.  
  
"Are you sure you can make another potion?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, it's a synch. I should be done in no time. I'll catch up, just be careful." he  
  
stated, as I drank the potion and went in.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Five minutes after Kagome left, I had finished the potion. I had sped up the process,  
  
because I was worried. I quickly drank it, and went after Kagome. When I arrived, I was shocked,  
  
there was Professor Quirrel, talking to Kagome. "Milady, you should not be against us." stated  
  
Quirrel, as he bowed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome confused, as I quickly rushed up to support  
  
Kagome.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
CAN ANYONE GUESS KAGOME'S RELATIONSHIP WITH VOLDEMORT?I already said,  
  
he is, and ISN'T her father. CAN YOU GUESS WHY? Whoever gets it before I post the last  
  
CHAPTER will have the next series DEDICATED to him/her!   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Amaya: I'm so happy to hear you like it. Too bad I don't make movies. ^_^  
  
crimsonseer: I'm going to do a series. A revision of every single Harry Potter book.  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please update yours soon!  
  
Anime Fan: I updated, so are you going to read? My fics are all going to be Kag/Kur, unless it's a  
  
request with a good reason.  
  
MoonDemon: I hope you do okay on your writing! I want to read! Tell me when you post them,  
  
okay?  
  
Emerald dragon hanyou: Actually there are family's with more cousins than I do, but not that  
  
many. Usually around the thirty or twenties. But now China limits each family to only one child.  
  
Which cuts down my niece and nephews. v_v  
  
chihiro: You got the first past correct. The part where Voldemort is her father, but the second part  
  
is Kagome isn't Voldemort's daughter. Can you guess why?  
  
Kagome-gurl: No, I won't kill Kagome, but she will get injured. Did I just tell you that? I love  
  
Kag/Kur stories too!  
  
DEMONLADY: Hope you liked this chapter. ^_^  
  
Harmony: Maybe, you'll just have to find out. ^_^  
  
Anime Kitsune: Yeah, I'm going to do a series. So, there is a lot more!  
  
Fawn the panther: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^   
  
XxX Hikari XxX: I would love to hear your ideas. So, should I email you? ^_^?  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: I won't forget the others, I just want to finish this. ^_^  
  
CrissyKitty: Sorry to disappoint you, but I already promised someone that I wouldn't make  
  
Sesshoumaru go after Kagome, if Kurama won the vote. She didn't want to see Sesshoumaru  
  
hurt, so I agreed. I try to make it go in the same order as the real book, but with additional scenes,  
  
and many twists. Yes, there will be a second year, and so on. ^_^ Hope I answered all your  
  
questions. 


	14. Confusing Relationships

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything! Go check the first chapter for a better disclaimer!  
  
***  
  
Confusing Relationships  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had survived past Fluffy, got past the Devil's Snare, caught  
  
the key, and is currently playing a game of life chess. They looked on in fright, as the pieces  
  
smashed each other into smithereens. Ron was in charge, since he was the best player.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
We listened is shock, and disbelief at what Quirrel was saying. "Lady Kagome, you  
  
should not go against us. Voldemort is your father!" (Wait for the explanation!) stated Quirrel, as  
  
he gave a slight nod.  
  
"H-how?" asked Kagome, at the brim of tears. Quirrel didn't answer, but simply  
  
unraveled his turban, and turned around. How disgusting! There was another face in the back of  
  
his head, that must belong to Voldemort.  
  
"My precious little child." stated Voldemort. "Come with me, and we will take over the  
  
world together!"  
  
"W-what's going on!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"It all happened when I was attending Hogwarts." began Voldemort. "I fell in love with  
  
your mother. Your grandma didn't like me, and wouldn't accept my proposal. But that didn't  
  
stop me, I gained power, and destroyed the obstacle. Of course your mother never knew, until she  
  
had you, somehow she had overheard."  
  
"She took you, and returned back to her hometown, Tokyo, Japan, and lived a life of a  
  
muggle. I was going to come for you, but that fateful night, I was brought down. By a child. But  
  
now I am back, and I will destroy that child, and we will rule the world together!" (This is why  
  
she IS his daughter. Read on to find why she is NOT his daughter!)  
  
"No!" screamed Kagome, as she turned away, and buried her face into my chest.  
  
"Kurama, tell me all this is a dream, a nightmare!" Kagome, I don't know what to do, but no  
  
matter what, I won't leave you.  
  
"I'll give you time to think about it." stated Voldemort. "I'll be back for you later. Think  
  
clearly." Kagome went down crying, all I could do was hold her, and give whatever comfort I  
  
could give.   
  
***  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
What was Sesshoumaru doing here? I met him right after we won the game, and Ron was  
  
knocked out. Hermione had went back with Sesshoumaru, and Ron after she helped me solve the  
  
riddle. They had went to call Dumbledore back. I quickly raced in, and was shocked beyond  
  
words to find Professor Quirrel.   
  
I looked to one side, and was even more shocked to find a sobbing Kagome, with a  
  
worried Kurama holding her. What's going on? I listened, as Quirrel explained he was the one  
  
who wanted him dead, and that Snape was the one who saved him.   
  
I walked up to the mirror of erised, and looked in. Then I felt a lump in my pocket, that I  
  
identified as the sorcerous stone. "What do you see?" hissed Professor Quirrel.   
  
"I see myself shaking Dumbledore's hand, and I won the house cup." I lied.   
  
"He lies!" yelled Voldemort, as Quirrel attacked me. But he couldn't touch me, so I  
  
moved my hands up, and burned his face. Voldemort had fled, when I fell into oblivion.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I had been called into Dumbledore's office, and Kurama had volunteered to come with  
  
me. He gently squeezed my hand as I gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry." stated Kurama, as we  
  
walked up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Seems Minamino will be listening as well." sighed Dumbledore, as he smiled brightly at  
  
me. "Don't look so glum."  
  
"How can I not?" I asked. "I just found out that I am the daughter of the worst murder!"  
  
"Now, now." stated Dumbledore, "take a seat, and listen to what I have to say." I obeyed,  
  
and took a seat next to Kurama.  
  
"You are defiantly not the daughter of Voldemort." stated Dumbledore with a small  
  
smile.   
  
"How do you know?" I asked angrily.  
  
"You heard what Voldemort said. He said he married Higurashi, didn't he?" asked  
  
Dumbledore. I nodded my head. "Well, then how can you be his daughter?" Now I'm officially  
  
confused.   
  
"If your real mother isn't Mrs. Higurashi, then you can't possibly be his real daughter."  
  
stated Dumbledore. "Now, you must be wondering who your family is." I nodded, still confused  
  
with all this information. "Well, you're from a long line of decedents of a powerful priestess,  
  
named Midoriko. Actually, your the only one alive, and given the inheritance of all her powers. It  
  
just takes time for it to come into full power."  
  
"I heard of Midoriko before." stated Kurama. "She lived thousands of years ago, battled  
  
demons, but was finally killed. She created the powerful jewel called the shikon no tama. But I  
  
didn't know she had decedents."   
  
"Neither does most people." stated Dumbledore. "None of her descendants even inherited  
  
one fourth of her power. That is, until now, Kagome had received her full power." So I'm a  
  
descendant of a powerful priestess, but this doesn't change the fact that my father is a bloody  
  
murder!  
  
"You know about the four creators of Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore. We nodded.  
  
"Kagome, what did the hat tell you?"  
  
"The sorting hat?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded. "He told me I would be great in  
  
Gryffindor, and that Slytherin didn't suit me."   
  
"But you didn't listen." continued Dumbledore. "You know why you would be great in  
  
Gryffindor? Because you are also a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Your father came from  
  
Midoriko's lineage, while your mother, my daughter, came from the lineage of Godric  
  
Gryffindor."  
  
What? "Okay, so let me get this straight." I stated, as I wiped away my tears. "I am the  
  
descendant of Midoriko, and Godric Gryffindor. My mother is your daughter."  
  
"Which would make Kagome your granddaughter?" asked Kurama. Dumbledore nodded  
  
his head.  
  
"Now, unless Voldemort is my son, you are not his daughter. And I can assure you,  
  
Voldemort is not my son." stated Dumbledore, as he chuckled.   
  
"Then what happened?" asked Kurama, looking confused.  
  
"What Voldemort said was partly true. He did kill Mrs. Higurashi's mother, and had a  
  
daughter with her, but it's not you. While Mrs. Higurashi was running away with her daughter, I  
  
came and made a switch. If Voldemort and his daughter were reunited, and his daughter is evil,  
  
the world is doomed."  
  
"So, I was to take her place, and let Voldemort mistake me as his daughter?" I asked.  
  
Dumbledore, uh, grandpa nodded his head.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
What a confusing history. It's even worse than mine. I smiled, as Kagome brightened up,  
  
knowing she wasn't related to Voldemort. "The trick worked." stated Dumbledore.   
  
"Then who is the real daughter of Voldemort?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of  
  
me.   
  
"I deposited Voldemort's daughter, in the Miko family, who had no children." stated  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Wouldn't that be Kikyou?" asked Kagome, with a shocked expression.   
  
"Yes, and it was a good thing I did the switch, or Kikyou would probably be helping  
  
Voldemort come back to power at this moment."  
  
"So what should I do now?" asked Kagome, smiling for the first time today.  
  
"Act as if nothing happened, and play along with the game. Keep all this a secret for as  
  
long as you can. Just remember, right now, you are the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi and  
  
Voldemort. But in reality, you are the descendant of two of the most powerful beings, and my  
  
granddaughter. I trust Minamino will keep this secret?"  
  
"Of course." I stated, smiling at Kagome.  
  
"And it seems, in a few years, I will be attending a wedding." chuckled Dumbledore,  
  
much to the embarrassment of me and Kagome.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Guess this year can be considered a success. Even though I found out that the mother and  
  
grandpa I knew for eleven years, aren't really my family. I discovered my heritage, found a cool  
  
grandpa, made many friends, charmed almost all the animals in the forbidden forest, in a plan to  
  
trick the most evil wizard, and most of all, met Kurama.   
  
Yes, this year is definitely a success. I had decided to stay in Slytherin, it didn't really  
  
matter, Sesshoumaru needs company anyway. I could see Kurama during class and break. So my  
  
current responsibility's are, to act normal, keep Kikyou away from Voldemort, and study for next  
  
year.  
  
"Kurama!" I called, as I saw him coming towards me. "Come on! Let's get on the train!"  
  
We sat in an empty compartment, not really sure what to say. I leaned toward Kurama, and  
  
placed a quick kiss on his lips, but wasn't fast enough, as the compartment door opened to reveal  
  
Sango, holding a camera. Then there was also Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and even  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Soon everyone crowded around Sango to see the picture.  
  
I probably look like a big, red tomato right now. I glanced at Kurama, who was just as  
  
red, but smiled at me nonetheless.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
As we got off the train, Kagome and I exchanged phone numbers and addresses. "Hey,  
  
you can all come over to my house over the summer." suggested Ron, telling me, Kagome,  
  
Harry, and Hermione. We all nodded our heads, and went towards our parents. Or in Harry's  
  
case, his evil aunt and uncle.  
  
Just before we went separate ways, I gave Kagome a last glance. This is going to be a  
  
long summer. Well, I'll just have to deal with it.  
  
***  
  
THE END! Please read and review! If you are confused, or have any ?'s, don't hesitate to ask!  
  
I'll answer them on the next series. It called Second Year! (Well, isn't that 'obvious'! I'm so  
  
stupid, I can't even come up with a good title!)   
  
Review Responses:   
  
XxAnimeGurlxX: Sorry, not her brother. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Emerald dragon hanyou: I did? Actually, I forgot all about Naraku! I'll put him in the series.  
  
Thanks for reminding me! But good try! ^_^  
  
Anime Kitsune: Nope, but good guess. The uncle thing is quite popular. ^_^  
  
chibi kitsunebi: Sorry it took awhile, but it wasn't so bad, was it? Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Aikousha no gingitsune: It'll take me awhile to get use to your change of name, but I will. Um,  
  
no, Voldemort is not her godfather. I don't want them related, but I want Voldemort to think she  
  
is his daughter. Poor Voldemort, NOT! ^_^ I'm being mean tonight.  
  
Freespirit26: I hope your okay. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I didn't realize it. Now I'm officially  
  
dumb.   
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Please get over your writers block soon!  
  
Amanda: I tried to update faster, but I ran into a bit of problem. ^_^  
  
Harmony: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
Skye: um, good guess. But I sort of twisted the whole thing. ^_^  
  
twisteddreadingfreak: Sorry, hope I didn't confuse you with the explanation. ^_^  
  
punk rocker girl / fluffy lover #1: Nope, Quirrel is not her father. But good try.  
  
Chihiro: No, he actually wanted the daughter, so she can help him take over the world!  
  
Anime Kitsune: Okay, I let them have a kiss on the lips, happy? ^_^  
  
Arrow-card: You were the closest. I think. But she was Dumbledore's granddaughter.   
  
Anime Fan: No, she was kidnaped. But I don't feel bad for Kikyou. ^_^  
  
!: No, Voldemort isn't her father.  
  
MoonDemon: Yeah, they are the same person, and I didn't want to confuse you guy.  
  
Iminyourmind: good guesses, but there not right. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jessiethekid: no, but good guess. Now we have a good reason to kill Kikyou!  
  
XxX Hikari XxX: No, don't throw any more watermelons!  
  
Choco-Ramen: No, or else Kagome won't get to beat up Malfoy. ^_^  
  
Kirara_mew: No, they aren't even related, but good guess.  
  
Michelle: I hope you liked this chapter!   
  
Amaya: Yeah, I'm planning to do all seven years. I just hope she writes the other to books soon.  
  
Sunstar-1217: Good guess on the grandfather part, but she is Dumbledore's granddaughter. ^_^  
  
helen: Good try, and I hope you weren't to disappointed with the explanation.   
  
T-May: Good guess, and hope you liked the explanation.   
  
ShiAne & NekoYami: Good guesses, very different from the others. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Fanficgirl: Good guess. Hope you weren't disappointed with the results.  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Good try! Hope you liked this chapter. Wait for the series!  
  
Darklady4kenshin: Another great guess, but not what I was thinking of. ^_^  
  
Fawn the panther: Hope you liked this chapter too. ^_^  
  
Hidden One: Sorry you didn't get to vote! Hope you liked the results! ^_^  
  
Nemetfire: hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
